The Year of Everything
by brewing-boys
Summary: Eve is living with her boyfriend Fred Weasley in the summer of 1997, preparing for Bill and Fleur's wedding, saying goodbye to friends and most of all preparing for the end. A Fred/OC story.
1. Death of Dumbledore

**_Hey! M'name's Grace. I hope you enjoy this Fred/OC story. Reviews are welcome! I will post the next chapter really soon!_**

* * *

><p>Eve wiped the moisture from her cheeks while focusing on the marble tomb placed in front of her. Fred gently wrapped his hand around her waist and she buried her tear soaked face into his shoulder.<p>

It had all happened so quickly, Dumbledore had been stuck and then fallen, the students gathered, weeping, screaming, mourning their murdered headmaster Eve had arrived shortly after with the Weasley clan. Fred, George and she had all left Weasley Wheezes shop and hurried off to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, whom Fred and George had taken to jokingly calling Minerva, had greeted them in the courtyard, directing them to the funeral reception.

"Mr. Potter saw the whole thing, I suggest you watch him for a while.' alerted Professor McGonagall. Eve and Fred nodded and took their seats, looking out for Harry who was, sitting down nearby, looking angered and pale.

A short man with tufted hair started the ceremony. Recalling memories and events in dear old Dumbledore's life. Eve only thought of her memories of Dumbledore, the riveting speeches, which most students hated, the witty remarks and love of Hogwarts, as well as her collections of Muggle candy.

She remembered when she first met him personally, Fred and George had snuck into Snape's room and taken all of his robes and replaced them with Sprout's grubby pairs of overalls and gardening hats. Snape was convinced that Eve was part of the prank because to distract Snape, Fred and George asked Eve to consult Snape on a potion the twins and her had been brewing for their upcoming tricks and gags. Eve meanwhile, was totally oblivious and if she had known wouldn't have gone through with it since she protested pranking. Dumbledore had politely questioned her about the older children in her Eldridge clan, Eden, Elden, Emmery and Eugena (she always detested the fact her parents given them all names starting with 'e'). She told him straight away she had no intention of pranking her Professor and that it was all those damn Weasley boys. Dumbledore laughed at her temper. She didn't get in trouble, but Fred and George did.

The man carried on about Dumbledore and how much he would be missed. Eve started to zone out of the glimmer white tomb. Her brain going fuzzy. Fred nudged her.

"Eve, it's time to go back to the Burrow.' Eve nodded and took Fred's hand. She was use to death and silence, her mother had lost most of her family in the first War and her brother, Emmery, had been killed by deatheaters when he 22, she was only 16. Now, it was different. Everyone knew that Voldemort was back now; everyone knew this was only the beginning of a long series of deaths and losses to come.

Eve took Fred's hand and apparated to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were already there, as were George, Ron and Hermione. Molly was making up some sandwiches and Arthur was sitting at the table talking to the teenagers. Fred gently took her hand and they walked up to Fred and George's room, George was already lying on his bed.

"Hullo, Freve." He greeted them by their couple name, which they hated. George sat down on Fred's bed between the two emotionally exhausted people.

"Bill and Fleur are coming tomorrow, we can't look like monsters when they come, what would Ms. Veela say?" he said, putting his arms around their shoulders, pulling on Eve's hair.

"Oww, my hair." groaned Eve, pulling her hair from under his shoulder. Fred tiredly laughed and rubbed his eyes, George grabbed onto Eve's hair and pretended to pull it.

"We could just cut it off you know, match us, solve the problem of managing it." motioning scissors with his fingers. Even pulled away, planting herself against Fred's chest, making a horrified face.

"Don't you dare touch her hair, I couldn't go out with her if she looked too much like me." joked Fred, wrapping his arms around her. Eve loved it when he did that.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley's voiced echoed through the Burrow, announcing dinner. George fakely grumbled and got up.

"Come on, Mum will want to feed us now." Fred, George and Eve all hurried down to the table. Ron was already sitting, digging into a plate of potatoes, chicken and corn. Ginny came down behind them, her face was still wet from crying. Eve put her arm around her.

"It'll be okay." she said softly. Ginny smiled. Fred and George made a weird face at Eve and Ginny as they pointed to Ron, making them both laugh. Mrs. Weasley pushed them to the dinner table and told them to sit. They all started eating.

"Will you go back to the store soon, dears?" Molly asked the twins and Eve.

"Well, we were thinking of heading back after Bill and Fleur arrive, just to check everything out, getting it ready. answered George, Fred and Eve nodded in agreement.

"Where's Harry and Hermione?" asked Ginny, it was the first thing she said all dinner.  
>"Harry went to his Aunt and Uncles, Hermione to her parents." replied Mr. Weasley. She nodded. There was an awkward, unusual silence at the dinner table, replacing the normal laughter and jokes. They finished their dinner and headed up to their rooms. Ginny and Eve shared one, they got into their beds and starred up at the ceiling.<p>

"Ev, are you awake?" asked Ginny. Eve turned on her side, facing Ginny.

"Nope." she replied. "Are you?" she asked jokingly.

"Fred and George are rubbing off on you." she said, stifling the giggles.

"I'm sure they are proud."

"Eve, how did you meet Fred... and like realize you liked him?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Well, I met Fred in my first year. He was in his first as well. I got sorted into Gryffindor and immediately sat down in the Slytherin table. I followed Fred and George you see, they had jokingly sat down at the wrong table. I was so nervous that I went to sit with them, knowing they were in my house. Fred and George got up quickly and grabbed my arms, dragging me to the Gryffindor table. I had met them before of course, we live so close." she said, gesturing towards the east where her parents old home was only 5 minutes away. "But, I never talked to them really, I saw them on the train and sat with them, followed them really, they were my protection, not that I needed any with Emmery around. But since that moment with the sorting hat, I have been a bit of a accidental participant in their pranks."

"And when you realized you liked him?" asked Ginny who was now sitting upright with her back against the wall, facing Eve.

"Easy, second year, we were in Herbology and there was a Venomous Tentacula plant, it was about to expel venom which would have killed me, Fred came running at me, knocked me over, broke my wrist, saved my life, it actually managed to bite me, poisoned me. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks. Apparently, Fred came to my bed a couple of times and would talk to me about the news things him and George came up with during those two weeks. Emmery once said that he was worried Fred was 'into me'." replied Eve who was tearing up, thinking about Emmery.

"Do you miss him?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Emmery? Well yes. I had gotten use to it you know, not being around him. It's been what, he died when I was 16, it's been about 3 years. He would have been 25." she sighed, turning in her bed. Ginny said goodnight and soon they were asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it!<em>**


	2. Day of Work

**_Part 2 is up quickly I know! I am still writing chapter 3, I hope enjoy this 'steamy hot' chapter._**

* * *

><p>Eve opened her eyes quickly, she was greeted by Fred and George in identical suits, one purple, the other green.<p>

"Wake up-"

"-we've got to go to the shop in five minutes." Eve checked her watch, it was 5 to 8, the shop opened at 8. She sprang out of bed and ran to her bag, she grabbed her clothes, a orange sundress with green flowers coming up the side, she slipped off her pajamas and slid on the dress. She ran back into her room, Fred and George were sitting cross legged on her bed, devilishly smiling at her distress. She slid on her brown worn out flip flops and quickly put her reddish brown hair in a high pony tail. She grabbed a necklace and a pair of earrings and put them on as she looked at the twins who were laughing hysterically on her bed. A tired looking Ginny propped herself up.

"Guys, what time is it?" she asked grumpily.

"6:30." hollered Fred between laughs. George was pounding his fists on her bed, snorting like a pig. Eve groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"It's fine, we will go to the store now, open up early, you two can work on till." she replied, grinning at her payback. Fred and George groaned loudly.

"Come on, it's just a joke." complained George.

"There is no use arguing, I know this girl, she won't budge." replied Fred.

"I know that, I have known her longer than you buddy! I was born first!"

"You've only known her for 8 minutes longer!" said Fred. It was true, Eve was born in January while the twins were in born in April, George was first to meet her as her parents were in house with the Weasley's watching the kids and he was first born.

"It makes a big difference." yelled George.

"You haven't been sucking on her mouth for 6 years!" roared Fred. Eve's face turned bright red and she felt like slapping both of them, even though she found this highly amusing. Ginny was now fully awake, screaming with laughter.

"Boys! Hush!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as she passed the room. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath and let out an enormous scream of laughter. Eve sighed.

"Frederick and George WEASLEY!" Eve's voice boomed. She put on her best dominant mother voice. Their heads quickly turned and looked at her.

"We need to have breakfast and go to the shop, come come." she said, trying her best to sound like her own mother. The three all went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Bill and Fleur are going to visit you at the shop." informed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh god, they will mess it all up!" Fred whined jokingly. Mrs. Weasley swatted his shoulder.

They finished their breakfast and soon they had arrived in the shop, George and Fred were stuck behind the till.

Business had been slow that day, everybody was still mourning Dumbledore and the realization of Voldemort's return didn't help.

Fred and George's new owl, Borden, flew threw one of the open windows, carrying at letter address to Eve. Fred and George huddled around her.

"Who's it from, Eveline Everilda Evienne Evangelista" asked Fred using her full name.

"Why are you using my full name?" she questioned, an annoyed tone. He smirked and pointed at the address on the letter. It read, 'from Miss. Eugena Eunice Eudora Eulalie Gudgeon." Eugena had written her? They hadn't spoken since Emmery died and her mother and father moved to Scotland.

"Who are they?" asked George.

"She, my sister stupid, you met her, long brown hair, big green eyes, tall and slender?" she said. George looked at her blankly.

"She is dating Galvin Gudgeon, the seeker for Chudley Cannons." sighed Eve.

"Oh her! I remember she was annoying." replied George. Eve nodded and opened the letter. She read it slowly.

_My dearest sister, Eveline Everilda Evienne Evangelista,_

_I am writing to inform you that I am expecting my first child with Galvin. I am due on the 10th of July, in 2 days. Our dearest brothers, Eden Edelin Edric Edmar and Elden Eladio Eltman Elvin, have kindly agreed to stay with me in Ireland upon the arrival of the child. We were all wishing that you too would come and join us with your current fling, from what have heard is Percy Weasley, a good friend of Elden's. We do ask that you don't discuss our late brother, Emmery Emmons Emelen Emmot, with Galvin and I's newborn child as we fear it will damage them quite._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>You sister, Eugena Eunice Eudora Eulalie Gudgeon, oldest of the 48th generation Eldridge Clan, wife of youngest brother of the Gudgeon Clan.<em>

_P.S. If Galvin and my child is a boy we plan to name him Gable Galin Gadiel Gains (Gudgeon) and if it is a girl, Eulia Euniss Eustolia Euridice (Gudgeon)._

By this time Fred and George were laughing uncontrollably at her family's odd names, at least that is what Eve thought.

" They..." Fred took in a deep breath.

"t-t-t-think," he let out a loud laugh.

"YOU ARE DATING PERCE!" screamed George trying to contain his amusement.

"I'm going to say no. " replied an annoyed Eve. Fred stopped laughing at her. George left the room, still laughing.

"Why? You're going to be an aunt! Auntie Ev! I can see it now" he said. Eve whipped her head around and looked at him.

"THAT WOMAN IS THE EMBODIMENT OF EVERYTHING I DESPISE! She married the thickest, most successful man possible, blocked Emmery out of her mind and whenever I sent letter at Hogwarts from year 1 to 7 she only ever returned them with, oh sorry, I was busy with Galvin and work." roared Eve. Fred's face fell.

"Oh, okay, well, at least tell her you are dating the most attractive, successful Weasley brother."

"But, I'm not dating Bill?" said Eve, trying to act confused.

"Hahah, I'm telling Fleur." taunted Fred as he started running towards the desk which contained parchment and a quill for letters. Eve started chasing him, she jumped on his back. Between the giggling, tickling and screams of enjoyment, Fred ended up pinning Eve against the wall next to the Fainting Fancies. He was close to her, he could feel her heart pounding and she could smell the essence of orange from the soap Hermione gave him for his birthday.

Fred was now bending down to kiss her. His lips were tangy and orange, just like his soap; his hair was falling into his and Eve's face. Eve put her hands on his chest and was slowly, unaware of the fact, unbuttoning his shirt. By this time, they were alone in the shop, George had gone upstairs to the flat, Fred's shirt was off and he was half naked, Eve's dress was still fully on but her hair had fallen out of the pony tail and her shoes had been kicked off. Fred had just placed his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, moving her to the nearby couch when the bell alerting them to customers rang.

"Ah! Mon dieu!" screamed Fleur, covering her eyes and turning. Bill eyes opened wide and he turned even a paler.

Fred shot right up, Eve still sitting on his lap. She immediately rolled off his lap, hitting her head on the edge of a table, knocking herself unconscious.

When she woke up she was lying on her bed in the upstairs part of the shop. Fleur was sitting beside her.

"Ah! You are avake! Zees ez perfect!" She said, quickly standing up running to call Fred and Bill.

"Fred ez attendin' thee shop! He wanted to stay, but I zaid no! Vork, he must!" joked Fleur, Eve smiled and propped herself up on her bed. Bill walked into the room with Fred. Bill approached her and put out his hand.

"Bill Weasley, Fleur's fiancé and Fred's best brother, at your service." Eve grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake. Eve wondered why he was introducing himself as they had met when they were younger.

"Eveline Eldridge, call me Eve, dating your little brother and friend to your family." Bill's eyes opened up.

"Eveline Eldridge? As in Elden's little sister?" asked Bill.

"Yes." Replied Eve.

"My god, I didn't recognise you! My you have grown, last time we met you demanded everyone call you Linny and that Emmery give you piggybacks to your house. I thought you were dating Percy though..." he said confused.

"That is what my family has been saying, dating the honourable Percy Weasley. Don't ask me why." Huffed Eve.

"How are your brothers and sister?"

"Okay, Gena is expecting her first child."

"And the boys?"

"Eden and Elden are working at the ministry with Percy." Eve was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"And what about Emm-"

-Bill, uh-"interrupted Fred.

"-no, Fred it's okay. Emmery was killed by death eaters, 3 years ago." Bill looked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't informed." Said Bill, looking at very worried.

"Molly weel be expecting us." Fleur said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Right, right, come along. GEORGE!" yelled Fred. George soon came up into the bedroom.

"Burrow!" Bill alerted George. Soon all of them had apparated into the field by the Burrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, please review if you could? <em>**


	3. Absurdity and Austerity

**_Hello guys, third chapter is up! Hope you enjoy, please review!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Grace  
><em>**

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the living room. Eve was teaching Ginny how to knit, Fred was working on a new product, George was sleeping on the loveseat with his feet hang off, Ron was writing a letter to Hermione, Bill was reading a new book and Fleur and Molly were discussing wedding plans.<br>"Molly.." said Fleur, something in French. Molly looked at her blankly.  
>"She said you are being unreasonable." Said Eve almost automatically, and quickly regretting it.<br>"Please, Eveline, you don't know French." corrected Mrs. Weasley. Eve was on edge at this point.  
>"Mrs. Weasley, my father taught me some when I was younger." She replied with a little too much attitude.<br>"Well excuse me, I have go somewhere where people with such tongue are not allowed!" Molly snapped. Everyone was looking a Molly and Eve. Fleur was smiling behind Mrs. Weasley and their Weasley children's jaws were dropped to the floor.  
>Molly ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door.<br>"Merlin's beard." Exclaimed Bill. Eve sat down on Fred's lap.  
>"That was a mistake." She said as she sighed and rested her head against Fred. Fred kissed her on the cheek and Ron made a gagging sound.<br>"Don't worry now you are really a part of the family, you had a fight with Mum." Replied Ginny who was giggling.  
>"Then she vill have another vedding to plan!" piped up Fleur from the kitchen. Eve blushed and Fred kissed her once more, this time on the lips.<br>"How does Mr. Frederick Eldridge sound?" he asked, tickling her stomach. She giggled and flailed her arms around, trying to get him to stop.  
>"Ginny! Help!" yelled Ev between laughs. Ginny got up and went to tickle Fred when George came up behind her and tickled her as well. Soon, Eve and Ginny were screaming with laughter as the twins tickled them. Fleur came into the living and chuckled and was soon attacked by Bill leaving Ron annoyed and grumpy because he was alone.<p>

Fred stopped tickling Eve and the couple both stared at Ron and soon they were both tickling Ron who looked like he was having a seizure.  
>Molly snuck down to the living and snapped a picture of the scene, unnoticed to her children. Eve looked up and saw her. She looked at Eve and winked, Ev knew that everything was okay now.<p>

The next few weeks went by quickly, Molly snapped a couple of times and was always talking about the wedding, Hermione came to the Weasley's house giving Eve company and Fred and George had come up with the idea for Potterwatch.  
>"Lee said he could get it started, we will all have codenames and report on what is happening in the terms of Harry support." replied George excitedly over a dinner.<br>"George, what if the death eaters listen to it?" asked Arthur. Mr. Weasley had been a lot quieter since Dumbledore died, Eve missed his joking attitude but she didn't mind it that much, he was still a joy to be around.  
>"That is the beauty of it, Da, we have a password!" announced Fred.<br>"What will your codenames be?" asked Ginny.  
>"Lee is River, Fred is Roden-sorry, Rapier, George is Rival and I am Rewed." Said Eve. Molly and Arthur agreed to the idea but told them they needed to make sure they broadcast and several remote locations.<p>

They finished dinner and Eve headed up to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed while she read a copy of 'Wizarding Spells of the World". Fred entered her bedroom and got under the covers with her.  
>"Have you heard from Ms. Eugena?" asked Fred and he rubbed his foot against her's.<br>"Not really, Eden sent me a letter a few days after Eugena's, she had a stillborn, lost the baby." Eve replied solemnly.  
>"You didn't tell me?"<br>"I didn't want to bother you with something like that." She said, realizing she probably should have told him.  
>"You need to go see her." Ordered Fred.<br>"No, it's not that simple I just can't-"  
>"-yes, Eve! It is just that simple. She's your sister you need her. She needs you." Fred said in a stern voice.<br>"Fred, did you ever wonder why we just stopped talking after Emmery died?"  
>"Well, yes of course!"<br>"Eugena, Eden and Elden are all purebloods wizard, like myself." Fred nodded in agreement.  
>"They're death eaters, Freddie." Fred laughed and looked at her.<br>"You're kidding."  
>"No, they tried to get Emmery to come with them. He refused and threatened to turn them in, so they killed him."<br>"What about you."  
>"They tried recruiting me last year. I told them no. They decided not to kill me." She never knew why they didn't kill her.<br>"That is why they told everyone I am dating Percy; he is a pureblood, not a blood traitor in their mind." Fred nodded and Eve started to cry. Fred wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her head. She slowly fell asleep.


	4. Resting at the Burrow

**_Hiya, guys! I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I am going to post a lengthy chapter next. I hope you enjoy, please review! I just got 200 hits and only 1 review! I am hoping one of you could be very kind and say something about my story whether is be constructive criticism, a correction or even a question! Have a nice week guys!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>"Fred!" yelled Molly.<p>

"We have guests!" she yelled even harder. Molly hated it when Eve and Fred were alone and she always tried to make sure they were chaperoned.

Fred ran down stairs and saw Lupin, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Mundungus and the others standing in the in the living room.

"Are we ready?" asked Mad-eye, his clothes were torn and rugged looking. Fred noticed that Tonks and Lupin were quietly talking to Mum. He remembered Mad-Eye and nodded.

"Where's Eve?" asked Ginny.

'She's not coming, staying here, with Mum and you.' Soon, Fred and rest were in Harry's house on Privet Drive, all the meanwhile Eve was sleeping in her bed. Then, they had all taken a swig of the polyjuice potion, transforming into Harry as Eve rolled over on her back, causing her to snore. After this they were flying in the air of Little Whinging as Eve drooled on her pillow. And finally, the first two came back, Harry and Hagrid. By this time Eve was awoken by the thundering crash of Hagrid's footsteps. She jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

'What's going on? Harry!' yelled Eve, running at Harry and hugging him.

'We went to get Harry of course!' exclaimed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley nodded from her chair where she was sitting nervously.

'What?' Ginny explained everything to Eve.

'I can't believe he just didn't tell me, I would have gone with them, I am of age for godssake!' yelled Ev. Just then Remus came bursting in through the door and holding George up by his shoulder. One side of his face was completely drenched in blood and it was dripping down onto his shoulder. Molly shrieked and raced towards her injured son. Ginny stood there, frozen, unaware of what to do. Remus laid him down on the couch and turned to Eve.

'Eve, I have been told that you have some healer training.' This was true, before Dumbledore's death she had been in training while living with Fred. Eve nodded and Lupin directed her to George.

She knelt down beside him. His eyes were fighting to stay open.

'I guess you found out.' George weakly remarked as Eve dabbed a wet cloth to his ear. He groaned and complained.

'Oh stop it, you. And yes, indeed, I can't quite say I am pleased. George, I just need to put some disinfectant on, it will sting.' George nodded and winced as she dabbed his missing ear. Hermione and Kingsley had arrived and were watching Eve as Remus recalled what happened.

'We made it!' yelled Fred and Arthur as they entered the room. Fred noticed George and quickly ran to him, kneeling beside the couch, George and Eve.  
>'How you feelin', Georgie?' asked Fred.<p>

'Saintlike. . . I'm holy. I`m holy Fred, ya geddit? " Fred looked at him shamefully.

" With the whole wide world of ear-related humour, you go for I`m holey, pathetic." sighed Fred, leaning back.

"Reckon I`m still better lookin`than you. And more liked by your girlfriend at the moment." Fred looked at him with a quizzical face. George pointed towards Eve.

'We'll talk later.' she grumbled. Fred raised his eyebrow at George and his twin mouthed the words 'should of told her.' Just then Fleur and Bill entered the room.

'Mad-eye's dead.' announced Bill, looking down at his feet clutching Fleur's hand, she whimpered and fought back tears. Everyone in the room stopped in silence.

'Off to bed everyone.' directed Mrs. Weasley. They all started to walk to their bedrooms. An eerie silence, Eve already missed Mad-Eye's constant grumpiness. She always liked Mad-Eye, something was comforting about him.

'I'm going to sleep with George tonight.' Eve informed them. They quickly turned their heads all at once, raising their eyebrows. Eve rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning on one foot.

'I am the almost fully trained healer and he is the boy whom ear has just been cut off.' Fred continued to raise his eyebrows further. Ginny laughed at her brother while George grinned Eve's feistiness.

'You could have fooled me Eveline, I thought you wanted some of this.' joked George, gesturing up and down his body. Eve rolled her eyes once more. They all went said goodnight, Fred went in to kiss Eve on the lips and instead Eve turned at the last second and he kissed her on the cheek, an awkward moment noticed by both George and Ginny. Eve sat down on Fred's bed and curled up under the covers, they smelled liked him.

'Talk to him tomorrow, he's upset, I can tell.' said George, shifting in his bed. Eve got up and checked his bandage. The disinfectant had also increased the healing process and it had almost stopped bleeding.

'I will.' replied Eve, dabbing some more medicine on the blood oozing hole on his head.

'Good, but please, give him hell.' Eve laughed, patted him on his shoulder and climbed into her bed.

'Should we make weird sounds to freak out Fred and Ginny?' suggest Eve. George laughed and banged his fist on the wall, letting out a large moan.

'We have taught you well.' joked George, moaning and grunting once more. Eve let out a large moan and yelled George's name. Then a loud shriek of laughter came from the direction of Molly and Arthur's room.

'I guess they caught on.' laughed George.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter!<em>**


	5. Ponds, Bandages and Elden

**_I promised it would be longer, hope you enjoy!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>Eve woke up and checked her watch, 6am, meaning Molly and her would be on the only ones up. She slowly got out of her bed and stretched. She looked over at George who had woken up Eve after he tried to re-bandage himself, only cutting himself once more in the process. His bandage was on securely and he was sleeping peacefully, if you call snoring loudly, peaceful. She remembered that all of her clothes were still in her room, which Ginny and Fred were sleeping in. She slowly tip-toed through the halls, the old wooden boards creaked as she walked along them. She opened the door and grabbed a pair of shorts, a tank top and knitted open front sweater that Molly made for her a year before. She looked at Fred who's feet were hanging off of the bed, had she know the bed was too small she wouldn't of let him sleep there, she sighed. He was lying on his stomach with his arms bent over under his head, using them as another pillow. She sat down on the edge of his bed and stroked the hair out of his sleeping face, it was soft and think, gleaming with the colours of red, orange, yellow and brown in the morning sun. He turned over onto his back and mumbling gibberish in his half-awake state.<p>

"Wha...the...something...in my...pants...pigs..." he mumbled, she giggled and told him to go back to sleep, he rolled over again. She grabbed her wand and went down to the kitchen.

"Why hello dear, what are you doing?" said Molly from the living room, causing Eve to jump up with surprise.

"Oh, I was going to grab a cup of tea and practice some spells." replied Eve, leaning against the counter.

"Are you okay dear?" asked Molly. Eve looked at her a little confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine." she said, putting on the kettle, thinking of which spells to recite.

"Dear, call me Molly, and are you sure. Fred told me about you siblings." she said, wrapping her arm around Eve, her wool shirt gently brushing against her skin. There was silence, but not like the kind when Mad-Eye or Dumbledore or Sirius died. It was a pleasant silence, a silence between two people who knew that everything was going to be okay. It was blissful.

"Ev!" yelled Fred from upstairs. Molly broke from her hug and raced upstairs, her eyes fuming with anger. Eve couldn't hear her stern voice from the kitchen.

"Your family is still sleeping Frederick! You must be quiet, don't wake them! For goodness sakes, boy, come downstairs and make yourself useful." ordered Molly. Eve was holding her hand against her mouth, trying to stop laughing but instead made weird high pitched sounds.

Fred entered the room. He was wearing pajama bottoms, that was it. Eve shielded her eyes.

"Your paleness is killing me. Cover yourself, dear." said Eve, pretending to shrivel up from the blindingly white boy in front of her. He raced towards her and picked her up. She squealed, and then stopped, remembering the sleeping family.

"Put me down, put me down.' Eve demanded, swatting at his shoulders. He now had her in the traditional threshold position, holding her by her legs and back. He leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed back, a weightless feeling came over her. Molly walked into the kitchen.

"Fred dear, put on a shirt if you are going to be in my kitchen.' said Molly, not glancing at the flirtatious couple. Fred mumbled something.

"Always walking in on us, no privacy, can't get my own girlfriend alone." he said as he marched upstairs to change.

"Call him out on not telling you, don't let his charm get in the way of his mistakes." said Molly as she rummaged through a drawer looking for scissors.

"Oh, I plan to." cackled Eve, Molly looked up from the pile of clutter and winked, leaving the room.

"I'm presentable now, Eveline, will you take me now?' he said in a seductive tone, putting out his hands and moving closer to her. She snorted and poured two cups of tea.

"Come let's sit outside." Eve and Fred took their tea and walked to pond. They dangled their legs in the water and watched the frogs jump into and out of the pond while the cattails swayed in the sweet breeze.

"I'm sorry about not telling you." George said as he took a sip of his tea. Eve turned to him.

"Why didn't you tell me." she asked, pulling moss out from the ground.

"I knew you would volunteer to go, I didn't want you too, it was too dangerous, you saw George..and Mad-Eye. So, I just, didn't tell you."

"Fred, I'm fully capable of making my own decisions and protecting myself." she said, a little annoyed, but yet flattered at the fact he wanted to protect her. It was conflicting.

"I know and I'm sorry." Fred said guiltily looking down.

"I'm flattered though, just don't try it again." she said, leaning her head against his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the grass. She laughed and Fred started pecking her on the checks over and over, making a 'mwah' sound while his lips crashed down on her's.

"Ah! Stop it!" giggled and squealed Eve, waving her arms around. Eve pulled Fred to the ground and then she realized they started to move. They were tumbling down the steep hill down to the water. In a matter of seconds they had fallen into the water, making a large splash. Eve came up and took a deep breath. She was soaking wet. Fred came up a second later and he resembled that of a wet dog. He shook his hair out and looked at Eve, he came running at her through the water, tripping on rocks and picked her up, spinning her.

"What are you doing, silly?" she asked as Fred put her down, back into the pond's water.

"Loving my favourite girl." he said he put his arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed him. They stood there in the pond, 7 in the morning, soaking wet and sharing a lingering kiss together. They reluctantly broke from their connection.

.

"What will your mother say?" asked Eve, hopping out of the pond.

"For goodness sakes, you two, dry yourself off and set the table for breakfast!" Fred said, imitating his mother's annoyed voice. Eve let out a large snort.

"That's attractive." Eve said to herself. Fred put his arm around her waist and they walked back.

Mrs. Weasley was standing in the kitchen, chopping up onions for the scrambled eggs. The others were out of bed too and lounging around the house. Fred and Eve walked into the house, soaking wet and beaming like school girls still. Mrs. Weasley turned to them in horror.

"What did you do Fred?" she yelled. George ran into the kitchen, his hands clutching a roll of bandages, he was failing miserably to change them. Ginny and Hermione followed him, they looked at the two and giggled.

"It's instantly my fault?" exclaimed Fred as he took off his wet socks.

"Not in the kitchen, not in the kitchen!" Molly said, whacking him with her spoon, shooing him from the kitchen.

"Fine, fine!" said Fred running upstairs, fleeing his mother. Eve took off her shoes and started to go upstairs before George stopped her.

"Did you talk to him?" he asked, looking very concerned.

"Yes. We are okay now, he wanted to protect me, I sent him straight." he said sitting down on the stairs.

"And then you pushed him into the pond?" he joked, motioning Eve shoving Fred into the water.

"In a way, yes."

"Good for you." he winked. Eve chuckled and started to walk up stairs. George stopped her again.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him, she was shivering from the cold. He pointed to his bandages and shrugged.

'I don't have a clue." he said. Eve laughed again.

"Let me change and I will help you." she said, walking up the stairs and going into her room. She opened the door and saw Fred leaning against her bedside table.

"Take me, Eve, take me now." yelled Fred, throwing himself onto her bed. Eve could hear Ginny, Hermione and Fleur laughing outside the door. She walked over to the door, holding a pillow. She swung it open to reveal the three girls, leaning the ears against the door frame. She threw the pillow at the girls.

"Carry on you two love birds-," teased Ginny.

"-don't go too overboard-," warned Hermione.

"-next vee vill have bebes in zee family!" joked Fleur. Ginny squealed. Eve stuck out her tongue and closed the door.

"You should listen to them." Fred said, sitting up and looking at Eve.

"I have to go change George's dressing, help Mum in the kitchen, do the dishes and study some more for healing school." she said, grabbing a dry dress from her closet

"Oh please, they can wait, sit down, I've missed you."

"Missed me? I've been gone for 5 minutes." said Eve, leaning against Ginny's wardrobe.

"Always, my sweet, always." he said in a whimsical voice. Eve rolled her eyes and planted a large kiss on his cheek.

"Could you leave, I have to change, as do you." asked Eve who was thinking about how wet her bed would be tonight thanks to her soaking boyfriend.

"Do I have to?" he asked, getting up from the bed and putting his arms around her. She breathed deeply.

"I must insist." she said. He squeezed her tight and walked away to his room. She slipped on her dark purple dress and made her way downstairs. George was sitting on the couch, fiddling with his dressing. Eve sat down and started cleaning his wound.

"Fred told me about your siblings." said George.

"My god, did that boy tell everyone in this house?"

"Pretty much, anyway, I just want to say we support you and will be here for you." he said awkwardly. George wasn't much for showing his emotions, at least he was better at being serious than Fred.

"Thanks, George-Porgie." she said, finishing wrapping his bandages.

"Breakfast!" yelled Molly. They family assembled into the kitchen. Arthur sat at the end of the table, dozing off in his pajamas while Bill sat at the other end playing with Fleur hand and talking to Ginny. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were whispering and laughing. Eve sat between Fred and George, her usual place. Molly placed some eggs on their plates and pinched Mr. Weasley awake.

"Ah yes, Eve, your mother and father sent us an owl, they are coming tomorrow for the wedding." Eve looked up from her plate and smiled. She hadn't seen her parents since last Christmas. She traveled to their home in Scotland. They had been hiding and running from the Dark Lord who was trying to recruit them for her mother's Potions, Transfiguration and Charms skills and her father's Duelling and Herbology skills. Not to mention their pure-blood. They had been moving from different places since Emmery died, America, Canada, Ireland, Scotland, Britain, France and even Australia.

"Oh good, I can't wait, I love Mr and Mrs. Eldridge." exclaimed Ginny as she poured a cup of orange juice.

"Erik and Elsie are very kind people." said Molly as she sat down and started eating. Eve missed her parents. She missed her Mum's humour and her Dad's hearty laugh and beaming smile.

They finished their breakfast and dispersed around the house. Fred, George and Eve set off too the shop. Fred grabbed Eve's hand and they apparated into the shop. Diagon Alley was still quiet and desolate looking. Their orange, green, purple and blue shop stuck out like a sore thumb. There was a line of people outside the shop.

"We just got a shipment in, the word got out." George informed them as he unlocked the shop door, letting in hordes of hyper children and disgruntled adults holding their wallets.

Eve stood at the door, informing them of sales, greeting them, saying 'hi' to the regulars and friends. Then she saw a man who dark brown hair was tangled, it was curly and long, reaching his chin. He had dark circles under his grey, gloomy eyes. He was dressed in a long leather black trench coat, a black dress shirt and a pair of ripped pants. There were scars and cuts across his face. She breathed in sharply and let out a small, weak voice.

"Elden?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun-dun-dun. Just to make it clear, Eve's siblings are...<em>**

**_Eugena (a deatheater, estranged from family)_**

**_Eden (a deatheater, estranged from family)_**

**_Elden (a thought to be deatheater, while continue)_**

**_Emmery (killed by Eugena and Eden when he refused to become a deatheater.)_**

**_Confusing, I know.  
><em>**


	6. The Arrival of Loved Ones

**_I am going crazy writing this, having so much fun! Thank you to my readers and two reviewers, _**supernaturallover1098 **_and_** Bad Wolf Baybe**_! I am hoping that I will be able to thank more reviewers next time!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Grace  
><em>**

* * *

><p>He stepped forward, putting out his hand. Eve looked down at it and blinked. What was she supposed to do; this man had supposedly supported Voldemort and killed her brother. She took his hand and shook it.<p>

"And who may you be." he asked looking at Fred who had been watching Eve's drop to ground as this stranger entered his shop.

"Fred Weasley, Eve's boyfriend. I believe you have met my brother, Percy." he said, putting out his hand, biting his lip while he thought of all the things he could say to this man.

"Ah yes, Percy, I work with him in the Ministry. Good man." he said, Fred snorted.

"Is that why you have been telling everyone I am currently dating him?" said Eve, jumping straight into the uncomfortable.

"Yes, well." stumbled Elden.

"Is there anywhere we can go that is private, Eveline?" asked Elden, looking at Fred. Fred stuck out his tongue and Eve heard the laughter of George from stairway where he was watching the interaction.

"Yes, come, follow me." They walked upstairs to the flat, passing George.

"There's another one?" said Elden in a disgusted manner. Even didn't reply and opened the door the flat and sat down on the broken couch by the window.

"You live here?" Elden asked smugly.

"Yes, with Fred and George, it's lovely" she answered, defending their shabby little apartment.

"You could have better..." he sighed.

"Have you come here just to insult me, if so, you are welcome to leave." snapped Eve. Elden raised his eyebrow.

"You've changed since I last saw you."

"Elden, last time you saw me I was 11 and going off to Hogwarts, of course I have bloody changed." she said, rolling her eyes as she put on the kettle for tea.

"You look like Emmery." Eve stopped, dropping the kettle onto the floor.

"Don't you dare say his name!" yelled Eve, turning around from the stove and looking at her traitor of a brother.

"Fine. Anyway, to answer your question, I came here to talk to you about joining Eugena, Eden and I." Eve looked at him, fury bubbling inside of her.

"Eugena needs another female for company and I am sure the Malfoy boy, Draco, would enjoy a friend, we are staying with the Malfoy's you see, since Eugena lost the child." At this point Eve was controlling the urge to punch him.

"The Malfoy's, know death-eaters as yourself? No thank you." Elden stood up quickly and grabbed Eve by the arm.

"You would be lucky to even meet the Dark Lord." yelled Elden. Eve wiggled out of his grasp.

"Leave, now." she ordered, pointing to the door. Elden looked at Eve with disgust; he paused and spat on her. She slapped him hard across the face.

"LEAVE." she yelled. He looked at her and smirked. He left the room and Eve collapsed onto the couch while tears streamed down her face.

_**Fred's POV.**_

Eve's brother, Elden was walking down the stairs to the shop. I looked at him and notice his face is red. Eve's temper must have failed her, in this case most likely helped her. Elden walked down to me.

"Weasley, I will give my regards to your brother." Elden said in a mocking voice. I nodded and watch the greasy man of about 30 leave. I waited till he turned to corner to Knockhturn Alley. I ran upstairs to the flat and saw Eve crying on the couch. I ran to her and sat down, hugging her closely.

"You okay?" I asked, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. She nodded.

"He was an ugly bloke, where did you get your good looks?" I asked. Eve laughed and I felt that warm feeling in my heart that happened whenever she smiled or giggled.

"I don't know." she said between her mixture of sobs and laughter, thinking about Elden earlier comment about her shared looks with Emmery.

"Must have rubbed off from me." he joked, pulling her close. Eve continued laughing and sobbing.

Later in the day, after Fred and George closed down the shop for the wedding, they were all sitting around the dinner table in the burrow. Fleur and Molly had been talking about the wedding, scheduled for tomorrow, non-stop.

"Molly, zees ez amazing!" exclaimed Fleur, referring the tiara that Aunt Muriel had given to her for the wedding.

"Yes quite, you are lucky to have it. Aunt Muriel isn't the kindest woman." huffed Molly. Fleur looked at her.

"Are 'ou saying that I am not good enough for Beel?" questioned Fleur. Molly sighed and Fleur's face turned bright red, she stood up and ran out of the room. Bill started running after her. Ginny let out a whooping laugh.

"Phlegm is so sensitive." joked Ginny, Ron, Fred and George laughed.

"She isn't that bad." Hermione informed them. Eve nodded.

"Oh please, she's horrible." exclaimed Ron.

"Honestly, Ronald, you have no brains." snapped Hermione, the group of teens burst out with laughter.

"Hermione's right. You couldn't imagine how hard it is." Eve said, backing up Hermione. She was sitting between Fred and George.

"What do you mean, Ev?" I don't think you are that bad." asked Fred looking at her.

"Joining a family isn't the easiest, plus the language barrier, missing your parents and getting married to their oldest son! I couldn't imagine!" said Eve rapidly, taking a large breathe at the end.

"Don't worry, when Fred and you get married, we will make it the hardest thing possible." said Ron. Eve immediately turned beet red and tried not to look at anyone in the room.

"And when you marry Hermione, Ronald, we will make it a living hell." said George, winking at Hermione. Ron bolted up and ran to his room, Harry followed. Everyone turned to Hermione.

"He's a little bit of a drama queen." murmured Hermione, going back to her book. The room erupted with laughter.

A sudden whoosh sound came from the kitchen and a high pitched squeal.  
>"EVELINE! MY BABY!" screamed an auburn haired woman with big, dazzling green eyes. She came running at Eve, who was standing dumbfounded. Behind the woman was a tall black haired man with bluish grey eyes, he wore a beaming smile.<p>

"Mum! Dad!" screamed Eve, running and hugging her parents. Everyone was in the room smiling at the joyful reunion.

"Dear, how you have grown since last Christmas!" said Mr. Eldridge as he sat down in the large armchair by the fireplace. Molly and Arthur had just entered the room.

"Erik! Elsie," exclaimed Molly, "here, let me put on the kettle.' she said, flicking her wand and Eve watched the kettle float to the sink, fill with water and place itself on the burner.

"Oh, Molly dear!" said Elsie, hugging her old friend. Elsie and Molly had gone to school together, lived in the same neighbourhood and had children at the same time. They were as close as could be, being torn a part just made them closer. Mrs. Eldridge broke from the hug and looked around the room.

"Ginny, darling, you have changed into a beautiful young woman! Oh and look at Hermione, love, look at you, you have grown into a goddess! Oh my, George, I am disappointed in you, opening up a shop filled with all of my favourite things and not once giving me some of the product! Oh I kid! And look here, Mr. Fred Weasley. You haven't ruined my daughter with your jokes and gags, have you!" said Mrs. Eldridge, speaking very fast as she turned to each teenager whom she had known since birth.

"Honey, settle down, you haven't even seen Ron and Bill!" said Mr. Eldridge, letting out a deep, hearty laugh.

"Oh yes, yes, where are those boys? Oh and Harry, dearest, Harry!" Eve laughed and got up.

"I'll get them!" she said, racing upstairs to grab the boys. She knocked on Harry and Ron's door. Harry opened it and whispered to her.

"He's okay now, still peeved at George." Eve nodded and approached Ron.

"Ronnie, sweet," she said, using his nickname. A name usually used my Fred and George to taunt, but when Eve used it, it was for comfort. "My parents are downstairs, wanna go see them?" Ron looked at her and broke into a smile.

"I'd love too." he said, getting up. "Oh and, I'm sorry, 'bout embarrassing you." Eve rolled her eyes.

"I live with Fred and George, I can't be embarrassed!" she said, putting her arm over Ron's shoulder.

"And if you do get married to Fred, I won't make it a living hell." he said, putting on a smirk. Eve leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll still make it torture for you." she said as he blushed a deep scarlet. Harry laughed and he and Ron started their way downstairs.

Next, she had to lure Bill and Fleur out. She approached Fleur and Hermione's room, where she could hear Bill talking. She knocked softly on the door. Bill opened the door a bit.

"Eve, this isn't the time."

"Oh yes it is!" she said, squeezing her way through the door. She saw Fleur sitting the rocking chair, her face was red from crying.

"Fleur, you haven't met my parents before have you?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of Hermione's bed.

"No, of course not." she replied, wiping the tears from her pale face.

"Would you like to? They are downstairs, they have known Bill since he was born, I am sure they want to meet his lucky lady." Eve took Fleur's hand comfortingly.

"Why do zee love 'ou so much?" asked Fleur quite forwardly.

"My parents...? Well, I don't know, I was a real hassle as a kid once I-,"

"- no, I 'ean Molly and zee others!" snapped Fleur. Bill was about to hush her when Eve looked back at him, holding out her hand, motioning for him to leave.

"I'm going to go downstairs." said Bill, leaving the room. Then Fleur and Eve were alone in the room, two girls who had been brought into the Weasley family.

"To be honest, they didn't at first." she said, crossing her legs on the bed and leaning back on the wall. Fleur's eyes widened.

"'ou must be lying! Zee love 'ou!" Eve nodded and started to tell Fleur of when Fred and her started dating.

"He kissed me in our second year. I was really embarrassed about it, our parents found out and were so overjoyed-"

"-so zee do love 'ou!" exclaimed Fleur.

"No, Fleur." sighed Eve. "We didn't start dating until our 5th year, around Halloween."

"...'alloween zat is not very romantic!" Fleur informed her.

"I guess so, anyway. We went home for Christmas, Ron and George blurted out that Ev and Fred were snogging all the time." said Eve, imitating Ron's voice. Fleur laughed.

"My father and mother found out, they were so excited to be bound to the Weasley family at last, although I think they worried that I chose the prankster, slacker Weasley boy. When Molly found out though, she thought we were too young and that I was playing with Fred. She was in shock really, I was the first girlfriend known to Molly. She was cold for a while...caught us snogging once and resorted to hitting Fred with a newspaper and yelling at me to go home. She lightened up after a bit, I am sure she will do the same with you."

"Thank 'ou, Eveline." said Fleur, standing up and smoothing her clothes.

"Come, Fleur, I want you to meet my parents." Eve said, taking Fleur's hand and leading her downstairs where the Weasley's and her parents were happily chatting away.

"Mum, Dad, this is Bill's fiancé, Fleur." said Eve, gesturing towards a shy, blushing Fleur.

"'ello Monsieur and Madame Eldridge." she said putting out her hand.

"Bonjour, Fleur, Comment ça va?" asked Mr. Eldridge, putting out his hand. Fleur's eyes shot open and she smiled.

"'ou speak French?" she asked hopefully. Mr. Eldridge smiled.

"Oui, Madame Eldridge aussi." Fleur squealed and started talking in rapid French, Mr. Eldridge responding even faster.

"She's lovely, Molly, Bill is very lucky." whispered Mrs. Eldridge to Mrs. Weasley. Molly smiled and nodded.

"He is, very lucky indeed." she said, taking a sip of her tea and smiling at Fleur. Eve sat down next to Fred on the arm of the sofa. He put his arm around her waist.

"Playing therapist, again?" he jokingly asked.

"I wouldn't call it playing with your family." said Eve, leaning in and kissing Fred gently on the lips. A sudden gagging noise came from the end of the sofa. Ron was looking at them.

"Living hell it is." he said. Fred threw a pillow at him and kissed Eve even harder and passionately grabbing her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"When's the wedding?" asked Ron. Mr and Mrs Weasley and Mrs and Mr Eldridge shot him a look. Fleur looked at Ron.

"We 'ave to finish zees one first!" she said while Fred still kissed Eve lovingly on the lips.

"Sounds good." Fred and Eve said at the same time. Ginny and Hermione squealed while Molly and Elsie laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed!<em>**


	7. Signals

**_This chapter is a short one, the next one will be incredibly long to make up for this. I want to say thanks to _**Tayla Wayland _**and **_Wonders Of My World**_ for reviewer! And to answer Wonder of My World's question, I am still playing with the idea of Fred dying (knowing me I will probably let him live so I can write about after the war in a possible sequel.)_ _I am pretty sure I will let him live though. Enjoy this chapter! _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Grace  
><em>**

* * *

><p>The next day went by fast, Fleur's parents, Monsieur and Madame Delacour, and her little sister; Gabrielle had arrived in the morning. Fleur's mother had brought the brides-maid dresses from France, they were a metallic gold reaching down to her knees. The day before the wedding Ginny looked at them with hatred.<p>

'Gold? Honestly, it will look good on Gabrielle, but please, my red hair?.' said Ginny babbling away. Eve nodded, she was distracted by Harry's present. She was gluing down pictures into the album. Then, she had to write the card for Fred and George's gift, a couple of product from the shop. That night, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid come to help celebrate.

'Elsie, Erik!' said Remus, opening his arms and embracing Erik in a hug, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins and Eve's eyes all widened, Lupin never hugged anyone.

'Good to see you, Remus. Oh and Tonks, congratulations on the marriage!' Mrs. Eldridge said, putting her hand around Tonks, who was blushing like mad and Remus who usually wore the same sickly, serious looking face was letting out a little grin.

'Harry, open your presents already!' whined Ron who was happily eating a slice of cake.  
>Harry picked up Eve's present first. He tore open the wrappings, revealing the rectangular, green photo album. He opened up to the first page. It was a picture of Harry and Eve a few weeks before Dumbledore's death. Harry was on his broom, hovering about 6 feet in the arm. Eve was jumping up to catch him, finally she grabbed on to the end and pulled him down to earth, both laughing. The next pictures were of when they were young, Fred, George, Eve and Harry, laughing in the living room of the burrow. Ron, Hermione and Harry making faces at the camera in their 3rd year, Eve and George in the background, dancing, trying to wreck their picture. Harry in the common room holding his egg from the Triwizard Tournament, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny dancing the background again, trying to wreck the photo. Harry put it down and leaped at Eve for a hug. She laughed and pecked him on the cheek.<p>

'Harry, don't get any ideas.' growled Fred. Eve whacked him on the shoulder.

Harry continued to open his presents, a watch from Molly's brother, a sneakoscope from Hermione, chocolates and a razor from the Delacours and of course a big hug from Ginny.

Mr. Weasley patronus, a weasel, entered the room, warning them of the minister who was soon to arrive. Remus and Tonks bolted up.

'I'm afraid we should leave, the ministry is very anti-werewolf, happy birthday Harry!' exclaimed Tonks as Remus tugged her out the door. Soon the couple had left. There was an eerie knock at the door. Molly went to answer it.

Soon the minister had made his way into the house, requesting he talk to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, privately. Eve lead them to the sitting room, closing the door.

' What would the minster want with them?' whispered George.

'I imagine it has something to do with Dumbledore's dea-.' started Eve.

'-I think it is time we go to bed, goodnight everyone.' interrupted Molly, kissing her children goodnight. They all headed up to the bedrooms, whispering about the minister's visit.

"I bet you anything it's Dumbledore's know how much he loved those 3." said Eve to Ginny, Fred and George who were lying on the beds in the twins' room.

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was true." said Fred tapping his finger against Eve's knee and standing up.

"We should go to bed." said George, kissing Ginny goodnight and walking off to his bedroom. Fred smiled at Eve and kissed her cheek.

"Night, see you tomorrow." he said leaving the room and closing the door. Ginny paused for a second and squealed as she ran over to Eve. She grabbed her hands and jumped up and down.

"So! When do you want to have the wedding?" asked Ginny who was grinning widely.

"What?" asked a confused Eve.

"What he said about being okay with a wedding, kissing you goodnight like that and just going gaga whenever you are in the room!" exclaimed Ginny. Eve rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Trust me, Fred is not the one for commitment, he wouldn't jump into something like that. He is just frisky." replied Eve, changing into her pajamas.

"Oh please, I bet you that he will propose in the next year." said Ginny, crawling into bed.

"I highly doubt it." groaned Eve.

"But you want it." said Ginny, lying on her side, facing Eve.

"Who wouldn't?" replied Eve, making Ginny squeal even louder.

"Night, Gin." said Eve, turning to face the wall.

"Night, sis."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time will be longer!<em>**


	8. Wed

**_I promised it would be longer, so here it is, all two thousand words. Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_xoxo  
>Grace<br>_**

* * *

><p>Eve slowly opened her eyes and saw Fleur standing over her, smiling wildly.<p>

"'Ou slept in zilly!" she said, pulling Eve out of her bed. Ginny, whose hair was severely in need of a brush, looked at her.

"Fleur came up with the idea that not only is she not allowed to see Bill today, but the opposite sex isn't allowed to see one another." Ginny said grumpily.

"Is it not very 'omantic?" exclaimed Fleur. Just then Hermione and Gabrielle came into the room, holding plates of breakfast.

"The boys are setting up the backyard, we are supposed to get ready."

"Ready?" said Eve. "Isn't it a little early?"

"It's noon, silly." said Hermione. Eve's eyes nearly popped out.

"Fleur, eat, shower and put on your dress. We will prepare you for makeup and hair later." ordered Eve. Fleur, very unattractively, scarfed down her breakfast as Gabrielle watched in horror.

"Ginny, Hermione, Gabrielle, get the make up and dresses, bring them to this room. We are running late and I still need a shower." sighed Eve. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Eve, you're turning into Mum." she said, and then realizing her statement, she squealed. Hermione covered her ears.

"Fred and you will be like Mum and Dad!"

"Ginny, settle!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Dresses!" ordered Eve once more. The three girls, Hermione, Gabrielle and Ginny ran off. Eve got her towel and shampoo and ran to the smaller bathroom downstairs, trying to be unseen by the men. She opened the door to the bathroom and quickly turned on the shower, hoping in and relaxing in the warm water. Soon, her shower was done and she was out, all clean and fresh. Eve picked up her wand and whispered a spell causing hot air to expelled from her wand. She directed it to her hair. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Eve, is that you?" exclaimed Fred from behind the wooden barrier.

"Yes, you have leave, Fleur doesn't want opposite genders to talk." Eve yelled over the noise from her spell.

"Oh rubbish." whined Fred. "I want to see you in your dress now!"

"I'm not even in my dress yet, I just got out of the shower." laughed Eve.

"Even better." he joked. Even through the door, Fred could tell Eve was blushing.

"Leave, I have to go upstairs." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he said, still staying put, determined to look at Eve. Eve could still hear his breathing from outside the door. She sighed and unlocked the door. Fred reached for the handle and swung it open. It was empty.

"Damn. She apparated." Fred whispered to himself

Eve was now standing in the middle of the bedroom, still in her towel. Fleur was sitting down on the bed waiting for Eve and Gabrielle to start her hair and make-up. Her dress was already on and she looked radiant.

"Ah, good, 'ou are back!" said Fleur. "I am 'eady for 'air and 'ake-up" she said, pointing to the pile of cosmetics.

"Okay!" said Eve, throwing on a pair of old shorts and Fred's quiddtich jersey he had given her. For the next 3 hours Eve worked on the girls, curling Fleur's hair as Gabrielle applied mascara, pining Ginny's hair into a loose bun with a few strands coming loose, straightening Hermione's hair and braiding it into a plait down her back, helping Ginny slip into her gold dress, she was right, it did clash with her hair, zipping up Hermione's dress and tiding up their bedroom which looked like it had been hit by a makeup hurricane. Everyone looked absolutely beautiful.

"Eveline, are you going to wear that to the wedding?" asked Hermione, pointing to the casual clothes she was wearing.

"Oh no, I have to change." she said, grabbing the dress from her closet. It was dark orange, dropping down to her knees, embroidered white flowers up and down the sides. She pulled off her grubby, make up smeared clothes and slipped on the dress.

"Fred vill love it, vat about 'our 'air?" asked Fleur.

"Leave it, just let it down." replied Hermione quickly.

"I agree with 'Mione." said Ginny who was picking at her own dress.

"Okay! I'll brush it though." said Eve, grabbing the brush and pulling it through her hair. Ginny flopped down onto her bed.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat." said Ginny, Fleur was just about to open her mouth about the 'staying hidden' rule when Hermione and Eve agree.

"I'll stay 'ere, I do not vant Beel to zee me!" exclaimed Fleur, holding onto Gabrielle. Eve, Hermione and Ginny were just about to enter the living room when Ginny pulled the two girls by the scruff of their necks.

"Shh...stay here." said Ginny, putting her finger up to her lips. Hermione and Eve looked at each other with confusion, what was she doing, they mouthed.

"Wait, wait, unzip me." Ginny said, turning around.

"What?" replied a startlted Ginny.

"Just unzip me!" exclaimed Ginny, turning around. Hermione pulled down the small zipper, revealing Ginny's bare back. Ginny started to walk into the kitchen. Hermione and Eve peeked in the door. Harry was standing by the sink. Well, that it explains it, thought Eve.

"Hi Harry." said Ginny very quietly, unlike herself.

"Hi Ginny." said Harry very quietly, like himself.

"Could you zip me up?" Ginny asked, turning around, showing him her back. Eve immediately saw Harry's cheeks flush red. Hermione huffed some air.

"A little counter-productive don't you think?" she whispered, Eve hushed her with her hand. They began talking about Harry's birthday and how she was sorry she didn't get him anythng. Their voices became low and quiet. Eve felt a sharp pinch behind her. She whipped around and saw George, towering above her with a grinning, signifying trouble. He grabbed her arm and led her into the kitchen.

"Sh, just go with it." he said, leading her by the elbow. Soon, they were sneaking behind Harry and Ginny who were snogging in the middle of the kitchen. George grabbedd his toothbrush and stuck it in one ear. Eve raised an eyebrow and hopped up onto the counter.

"Good mornin'." they said simultaneously. Ginny and Harry turned they head quickly. Eve and George winked at them before Harry scurried off to go help Ron and Ginny went back to Fleur.

"That went well." said George. Eve nodded and looked at George, he was wearing a white dress shirt, brown pinstriped suit and a bright orange tie.

"You look nice, is Fred wearing something similar?" asked Eve, realizing that Fleur's boy/girl separation rule had failed terribly.

"Why thank you, and yes, Fred is wearing a orange shirt with white tie. Much like your dress, really. I can't say he looks as dashing as me. Although, you could give me a run for my money." joked George. Eve chuckled, they hadn't planned it and Fred was wearing some, supposedly, very similar to her.

"Come, Ms. Eldridge," George grabbed her arm and lead her outside. "your man has been dying to see you all day." Eve turned her head towards him and glared.

"My man?" she asked, breaking from their arm chain, placing her hands on her hips.

"Eve, honey, be realistic, we all know you wear the pants in the family." Before Eve could question the word 'family', she heard a loud cry.

"Eve, darling!" exclaimed Mrs. Eldridge.

"Sweetheart, you look dazzling!" she said, clapping her hands. Her own mother looked beautiful that day too. Her long auburn hair was placed in an elegant bun on the top of her head, her dress was a navy blue silk with beads around the waist.

"Thank you, mum! You look radiant yourself."

"Eveline, could you be a dear and welcome the guests with Fred and George?" begged Molly who was holding a bundle of flowers. Eve nodded, setting off to greet the guests.

"Ev!" yelled a familiar voice, people wouldn't leave her alone today, she rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Oh Fred, hi!" Fred grabbed her by the waist and hugged her.

"We match..." he mumbled during their hug.

"I know." laughed Eve.

"Is Fleur mad?'

"Mad at what?"

"You, of course!" Eve sighed, she hated it when he wasn't clear.

"For what reason, Mr Weasley, would she be mad at me?" she said, walking over to the entrance of the Burrow where the guest were starting to arrive.

"For being the most attractive girl in all of the wedding." he said pulling her close and pecking her on the cheek.

"Frederick Weasley, you need to get better at flirting."

"I try, really hard." Fred said as he pretend to cry into his hands. A plump, grey haired woman apparated in front of the couple and George. She was wearing a bright pink dress that dropped to the ground, beads, thread, jewels and embroidery were all sewn into the dress, and it was all in all very over the top. She held her chin up high, nose pointed pompously in the air.

"You two, what are your name's...you're twins..ah, yes, Fred and George. Good lord boys, you need to get better clothes, orange, honestly?" said the woman, spitting in disgust by George's feet. George jumped back the tiniest.

"Oh and Ginny, you have grown. You're a little too tall for a woman though, what are you a half giant? Oh and again, orange, what is with Molly's children." sighed the woman, mistaking Eve as Ginny.

"Oh no, I'm Fred's girlfriend." corrected Eve.

"What? She's your sister!" roared the woman, whacking George with her shinning purple cane.

"No, no, I am George!" yelled George, protecting himself from the lethal blows. Fred leaned into Eve and whispered the name of the ghastly old hag.

"Aunt Muriel, here let me take you to your seat. I'm Eveline Eldridge, Fred is courting me." Eve said, taking Aunt Muriel's arm, directing her to the tent.

"Eveline Eldridge, why perhaps are you related to Esmeralda Eldridge?" Eve and Aunt Muriel walked away to the tent in which guests were starting to mingle. Fred and George greeted the last of the guests before sitting down in the front row by the alter. Eve was joined them, sitting down in the seat between Fred and Aunt Muriel.

"Are you surviving?" Fred whispered to Eve who was half listening to Aunt Muriel talk about her times at Hogwarts with Eve's grandmother, Esmeralda and her grandmother's husband, Evan.

"She's been telling me about the first time my gram snogged my grandpa. Apparently Grandma Elda liked a lot of boys in her years." whispered Eve. Fred snorted. The music began playing and Madame Delacour and Molly began sobbing loudly, out of happiness or despair for their children's marriage, no one really knows. Bill walked down the aisle, dressed in a black suit. His scars were still quite visible but he still looked extremely handsome.

"Is that William? Oh my, I thought he would have turned out better. Would you look at all those scars?" By this time Bill and Charlie were standing at the alter, Ginny and Gabrielle following closely behind.

The room hushed as the beautiful blonde started walking down the aisle. She had somehow grown even more beautiful from since Eve last saw her. The ceremony went on, Fleur began to cry with happiness whenever the Minister spoke Bill's or her name.

"Do you Fleur Isabelle Delacour take William Arthur Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you William Arthur Weasley take Fleur Isabelle Delacour to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." the guests at the wedding clapped and cheered for their union. Fred and George stood up and started cheering for their newly wedded brother.

"Tell your brothers to sit down!" ordered Aunt Muriel, waving her hands madly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Get ready for the next chapter!<strong>_


	9. Deranged and Lost

**_Sorry for the delay, I was quite busy these past days! Thanks for the reviews, I never thought I would have 6 reviews and 750 hits! My mind has been blown by Harry Potter fandom once more!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>It was nearing 10 when Eve and her parents were sitting at their table during the reception for Bill and Fleur.<p>

"They look so happy together, don't they?" said Mrs. Eldridge holding onto her daughter's hand, smiling widely. Eve nodded and rested her head against her mother.

"Remember when we got married, Els?" asked Mr. Eldridge, wrapping his arm around his looked at him and gently kissed his cheek.

"Yes, we were in the back-yard of your parent's house, on the lake." said Mrs. Eldridge, her heart just fluttered thinking of that day.

"You were as beautiful as could be." Mr. Eldridge gestured with his hands.

"We danced all night long, just like a fairy tale." Mr. Eldridge grinned and stood up, putting out his hand.

"A dance, m'lady?"

"Why of course, sir." said Mrs. Eldridge, blushing as she grabbed her husband of 30 years' hand, leading her to the dance floor.

Eve smiled watching her parents laugh and joke while they clumsily danced around.

"Eve, wanna dance?" said Ron who was nervously scratching his arm. Eve turned around and saw the boy.

"Sure." she said, getting up and taking his hand. They set off to the dance floor, slowly dancing together.

"Eve, can I ask you something."

"Oh course, Ronnie."

"You're like a big sister to me, despite being Fred's girl." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Go on."

"Well...has 'Mione talked about me, at all?" Eve grinned even wider.

"She may have said one or two things." Ron's eyes sprang open.

"Real-"

"-, Ron, just go ask her to dance." said Eve, breaking from their dance.

"But she was dancing with Viktor." Ron grumbled.

"I'm dancing with you, doesn't mean Fred can't dance with me." Ron let out a sigh before hugging Eve and going off to dance with Hermione.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed. Eve was just about to turn around to go back to the table when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"What did Ron want?" asked Fred.

"Why yes, you kind gentleman, I would love to dance." she said putting on her polite, lady-like voice.

"Sorry, dearest lady, would you care to dance?" asked Fred, taking Eveline's hand and kissing it gently. Eve laughed and the two set off to the dance floor, crazily dancing like maniacs, their arms and legs flying everywhere.

"He wanted to know if Hermione had talked about him."

"Did she?"

"Yep, those two are finally getting somewhere." Eve started swaying her hips to the music and Fred was making weird thrusting movements with his pelvis.

"What do you call that dance move?" Eve was snorting uncontrollably.

"Hopeful for the Honeymoon." joked Fred.

"Fred!" she said, playfully swatting his shoulder.

Just then a wispy, white light came into the tent. Every one's head turned. It was Kingsley's patronus.

"The Minister has been killed. Death eaters are coming, hide." his patronus quickly dissolved, leaving only the popping sounds of apparation. People were quickly apparating out of the tent, to safety. Eve caught the faces of the death eaters who had started appearing all around them. A woman with wild black hair, her eyes, a dark green, starring directly at her and Fred. She held her wand tightly in her hand, she pointed it towards Eve who was frozen, starring at this deranged woman.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, a green light ejecting from her wand. Fred grabbed Eve and pulled her to the side, the spell missing her only by a couple of inches. The sudden fright hit Eve, along with a realization.

That woman was her sister, Eugena.

"You killed my baby, my baby, you didn't come, my baby!" screamed Eugena, stepping closer and closer. Eve panicked, pulled out her wand and shrieked the only defensive spell she could think off.

"Stupefy!" Eugena flew back, hitting her back against a chair, bleeding onto the green glass, lit by the lamps hanging above in the air.

Fred grabbed Eve's hand and he started running towards George who was standing with his and Eve's parents, deflecting spells. Before she could reach them she saw two bolts of green light hit Elsie and Erik Eldridge, immediately throwing them back. Molly screamed and ran over to Elsie who was lying on the grass beside her husband. Her body absolutely still, her face vacant and empty. Her husband was lying next to her, his eyes wide open but glazed over, as if no emotion was left. Eve looked at the origin of the spells. Two men stood, tall and proud, one with short brown hair and green eyes, laughing hysterically as the other with long dark brown hair aimed his wand at a grieving Molly. Eve stepped forward screaming the same spell at this man.

"Stupefy!" she screamed through her tears. The man's face turned quickly, it hit her again, the name of these men, Eden and Elden, her brothers. They had just killed their own parents, Eve's parents.

Fred copied Eve, sending Elden flying across the room a long with his murderous brother, Eden. Eve grabbed Fred's hand and apparated.

They found themselves in the remains of an old burnt down house. Eve had gone to the first place she thought of, her home, which had been burnt down years ago by death eaters after her parents rejected their offer to join them.

Eve stopped. She was frozen. She could feel her heart beating fast, her head spinning, locked on the image of her parents dead bodies lying beside each other. Her head felt dizzy, like she was going to faint. She fell to her knees, shrieking and crying, feeling the cold sting of tears running down her face, the stabbing pain in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up, she wanted to get out, leave, return to her parents arms. Her mother's warm smile, her father's love for jokes, their constant passion for life, even when it was being threatened. Now, it was taken away from them by their own sons.

Fred knelt down beside her, grabbing onto her quickly and hugging his mourning girlfriend to his chest. She was screaming the names of her parents, over and over, as if calling them would bring them back. Fred could feel tears rolling down his own face.

"I don't want them to leave." yelled Eve into Fred's chest, banging her fists against him. Fred stroked her hair and rocked her, back and forth.

They sat there for a few minutes, sitting and crying, comforting each other as they thought about the loss. Then, another patronus appeared, this time it was a weasel.

"Fred, Eveline, the death eaters are gone, it is safe to come back." it said in Mr. Weasley's voice. Fred took Eveline's hand and took a deep breath.

The tent in which they had celebrated the wedding was completely destroyed. Eve looked around, Ginny was sitting on the steps to the kitchen, clenching her stomach and crying. George was fiddling with the buttons on his suit, until he saw Eve. He got up, his legs pumping fast as he ran towards her. Eve felt a large push and arms wrapped around her. They didn't speak or move. They stood there, not crying or reminding each other of their love. They had a special bond, different from her and Fred, different from her and Ron or Ginny .

George breathed in and let go of her.

"I want to see them." George nodded, leading her to the backyard where her parent's bodies were lying on the dry grass. She ran towards them, crying and screaming. She dropped to her mother and father's bodies. Grabbing and shaking them, begging them to come back. Tears rolling down her face, staining her cheeks, the saltiness drying her lips.

Behind her Molly and Arthur were running towards her, yelling at George for allowing her to see her parents. Molly knelt down on her knees, pulling Eve away from her parents. Arthur placed the blanket he was holding over their bodies. Eve was struggling to get back to her parents, pleading for Molly to bring them back. She broke free from Molly's grasp and started hugging her parents again. Molly yelled for Ginny, requesting a potion from her stash. Eve was pulling on her father's dress shirt, like a child trying to wake up their sleepy parent. Arthur knelt down beside Eve, grabbing her. Eve screamed, trying break free and go back to her parents. She was screaming for Emmery to help her. Mrs. Weasley forcefully opened Eve's mouth while Ginny forced some liquid down her throat. Eve's loud shrieks began to quiet, she felt drowsy and soon she had collapsed beside her dead parents in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't ask me why, but I cried while writing this. Hope you enjoyed, I will go and write the next part now!<em>**


	10. Excepting

**_Sorry for the wait, I've been very busy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Just as a heads up, I start school soon and that means that I might be delayed_ _when it comes to writing and uploading chapters. I hope you enjoy this one though! _**

**_xoxox_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>Eve awoke. Her eyes were sore and her lips, dry. She looked around the room, she was sleeping in George's bed, something she had never done and never thought would do. She brushed her hair out of her face and realised she was wearing one of Fred's shirts and her underwear. She looked at the post on the end of the bed, her orange dress from the night before was covered in the blood and dirt. She looked at the patches of dried blood against the bright fabric and started shrieking. She put her hands against her mouth, trying to silence herself after realizing what had happened the night before. Her screams echoed throughout the Burrow, Molly ran into the room, Ginny following closely behind. Molly sat on the bed and grabbed her, pulling her against her chest. Eve's screams turned into sobs. Ginny sat down on the other side, comfortingly rubbing her back. Eve cried in Molly's comforting hug, thinking of her parents.<p>

"Do you want to be alone?" asked Molly. Eve shook her head.

"I have to make breakfast." said Molly. Eve nodded, knowing that Molly didn't have to make breakfast today; she just wanted Eve to come downstairs.

"I'll come with." said Eve, wiping the tears from her face and getting up. All of a sudden she felt a sore feeling in her stomach.

"Oh god, what happened to me?" asked Eve, groaning from her soreness. Ginny turned to her and looked very surprised.

"You got splinched." said Ginny, putting out her hand.

"When?" exclaimed Eve, feeling her stomach.

"When you and Fred apparated to your old house. You didn't notice?"

"No, I don't even, no..."

"That is how you got all the blood on your dress. Don't worry Mum used some of her Dittany on you after I slipped you the sleeping potion, you will be fine." Ginny, Molly and Eve were all walking down the stairs. Eve was focused on the night before. She couldn't remember much. She recalled seeing her parents killed by Elden and Eden, being attacked by Eugena, apparating and then waking up in the Burro. She still couldn't believe she didn't even notice being splinched, once of the most painful things you could do. She couldn't even try to imagine how she became so numb and unaware, only focusing on her parents. . Everything after escaping was a blur.

"Ginny, why am I in George's bed?" asked Eve.

"Fred wanted to keep an eye on you. Surprised Mum allowed it, you guys not being married and all." said Ginny. Eve smiled to herself, Fred and Molly old-fashioned ways.

Eve entered the kitchen, it had been packed and busy the past few days for the wedding, now it was silent and bare. Fred and George were sitting at the table, starring aimlessly into space. Mr. Weasley's paper was still on the table, unopened. He was sitting down in his armchair by the fireplace, poking at the fire with a weak arm; his eyes were baggy and tired looking. Nobody had noticed that Eve walked into the room.

"Where's everybody?" asked Eve, standing in the middle of the doorway. Fred looked away from the spot of dirt he had devoted his attention to and looked up at Eve, whose hair was tangled and greasy and her make-up from the wedding was smeared. She was pulling the sweater around her wrists, as if she was ashamed of being there. Fred started to speak, finding his throat was dry and unable to produce any sound.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione are gone...looking for them, the horcruxes. Fleur and Bill left for the cottage just after the wedding." replied Arthur getting up from his chair and hugging Eve tightly.

"Breakfast, shall we." said Molly. Eve sat down beside Molly and Ginny, across from Fred. Molly piled eight or nine waffles onto Eve's plate, as she turned around to grab a pan of sausages Fred and George leaned into her plate grabbing three waffles each, leaving her with two. She laughed and swatted at their hands.

"Good to see that smile again, Ev." said George as he dug into his plate. Eve smiled and felt wetness on her cheek, she was quietly crying. She dabbed the tears away with her napkin.

"Fred, I would appreciate it if you didn't feel up my leg." said Ginny, not looking up from her plate. Fred blushed a deep red and banged his knee against the table as he retreated. George grinned and Eve wiped the tears from her face again as she giggled.

"Eveline, dear." said Mr. Weasley, sitting down at the table and sternly looking at her from across the table.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" she said, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You can't stay here, not at the Burrow or the shop." he said, not touching anything in his sight, just looking directly at the drained girl. Everyone stopped and looked at Arthur.

"I understand I'll leave tonight." said Eve looking down at her plate.

"No, you'll stay here for another day and then we are sending you to my late brothers', Fabian and Gideon, cottage up in mountains, by a muggle village." said Molly sitting down at the end of the table, grabbing onto Eve's hand.

"Why another day? Isn't that a little risky?"

"We think you should stay for the funeral." said Molly. Eve nodded, forgetting the fact funerals were usually expected after a death.

"I've informed some people," said Molly, handing her a list of names, "and I will write a eulogy tonight."

"Oh, um, Molly, could I write it?" asked Eve.

"Are you sure, I can write it." said Molly, taking Eve's hand comfortingly once more.

"I think it will be good for me, to write...you know." said Eve nervously as she felt tears building up. They sat there eating, picking at their food really. Eve got up and excused herself, returning to her bed room.

"I'm worried about her, all alone up there." said Molly once Eve left the room. Everyone in the room agreed.

Eve sat down on her bed, holding onto the list of guests, she looked at it.

_**Lee Jordan**_  
><em><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong>_  
><em><strong>Filius Flitwick<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pomona Sprout<strong>_  
><em><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong>_  
><em><strong>Xenophilius Lovegood <strong>_  
><em><strong>Amelie Beaumanoir<strong>_

Eve could feel the heaviness around her eyes and her throat closing up. How would she stand in front these people, teachers, colleagues and friends of her parents, and talk about their lost life without breaking down? Eve took a deep breath, her voice cracking with despair as she wiped the tears from her face.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ev?" asked the voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's George and I. We wanna talk." said Fred, opening the door to the bedroom.

"Yeah." said Eve, quite weakly.

"We are coming with you." exclaimed George, sitting down on Ginny's bed across the room.

"To your uncles' cottage? No, you need to run the shop." demanded Eve, pounding her fist into the bed.

"Nope, you need us. We talked to Lee, he said he would come with us and we could do Potterwatch up there. It's perfect!" exclaimed Fred, sitting down beside Eve, grabbing onto her hand. She hadn't touched or talked to him since they apparated to the old house, she missed him.

"No, no, I'll be fine you guys need to run the sho-,"

"Eveline, stop, we are coming with you, that is it." said George. Fred nodded and George crossed him arms with satisfaction, waiting for her reply.

"I'm not cooking every night. When I do cook, you do the dishes."

"Forget it George, this girl won't budge." sighed Fred. Eve laughed, pecking Fred on the cheek.

"Alright, I need to go pack for tomorrow." said Fred, getting up and patting Eve on the head. Fred left the room and George was about to before Eve grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Who's Amelie Beaumanoir?" asked Eve. The girl's name had appeared on the list of guests for the funeral and she knew her parents were godparents to the Beaumanoir children, but she had never met them.

"Her, uh, family is friends with our parents, they were killed a couple years back, just her now. She and I, uh, met, she works at, um, Whizz Hard Books, by the shop." stuttered George, scratching his head, nervously.

"She cute?"

"Very." said George. Eve patted him on the back and followed them downstairs to help Molly.

The day went by quickly, Eve caught Molly crying by the back door. She stood with her, for comfort. Fred and George were trying to busy themselves with packing, Arthur went to work, trying to seem like nothing had happened the night before. Ginny stayed in her bedroom most of the day. When Eve passed the bedroom door she could hear the muffled cries. Eve occupied her time by writing the eulogy for her parents. Nobody sat down for dinner, they were all tired and emotionally drained. Soon, Eve found herself asleep under the covers of her bed, snoring away peacefully.


	11. Mel and Eve

**_Sorry for short chapter, I wanted the break between this chapter and the next for dramatic effect! I promise the next chapter will be long AND tastefully dramatic. Hopefully, I will get some more reviews as well...just maybe._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Gracie_**

* * *

><p>She was sitting down at the breakfast table after waking around 5am. She was writing furiously with her quill, scratching parchment, holding back her hair from falling in her face.<p>

Everyone in the house was asleep, Eve found herself enjoying the peace and quiet, the lack of chaos. She was wearing her funeral clothes, her hair pulled back into bun. She didn't bother wearing any makeup as she knew she would only make it smear and run thanks to her endless tears.

Eve tried distracting herself from her loss by planning meals for when she had to run Fabian and Gideon's cottage. She had prepared a few meals when she lived with Fred and George over the shop but most of the time they went back home for meals with the family.

There was a subtle knock at the front door to the Burrow. Eve got up to answer it, weary of the fact it could possibly be deatheaters.

She opened the door and was greeted by a girl with straight auburn hair that was neatly puled back in a pony tail; her blue eyes were watery and puffed with tears. She launched herself at Eve, throwing her arms around her neck. Eve screamed loudly.

"Eve!" yelled the girl. Eve embraced the girl still unaware of her identity. She could hear the pounding of feet from upstairs, racing down to find the reason for the inconvenient yelling.

"Eve" yelled another this time it was more alarmed. Eve broke from the mystery girl's embrace, turning her head to see Fred in his boxers, holding his beater's bat as protection, George laughing hysterically behind him.

"We've never met, George told me about you. I'm Amelie, call me Mel." she said, kissing Eve on the cheek.

"I told her she should come early to meet everyone." laughed George. Fred dropped his bat and flopped down on the couch, mumbling something about never sleeping.

"He told me a little about you, too." said Eve, sitting down and taking a sip of tea.

"Good things, I hope. I'm sorry about your parents. I never met them but they were good friends with my own mother and father." said Amelie, patting Eve's hand gently. Fred and George were snoring behind them on the couch.

"May I ask when they were killed?"

"It was about a year ago, I lost my little sisters too." she said quietly, warming her hands on the mug of tea.

"I lost my brother a few years back as well." said Eve, realizing she was alone, nobody in her family she loved anymore. Of course she did have the Wesley's.

Mel and Eve talked for hours while their boyfriends slept behind them. They talked about their parents, siblings, friends and the fact the twins had chosen girlfriends who were so similar, both having auburn hair, deaths in the family and an odd love for herbology and books.

Once Molly woke, the house was busy. Before Molly started her chores she met Mel. They sat down and talked about life, mainly the conversation was Mrs. Wesley interrogating Mel about her family, work, school and social life. Fred and Eve spent most the morning his bedroom with George, discussing their plans.

"Mum says we need new names and backgrounds." said George as he stuffed shoes into his bag.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." said Eve.

"Do we still have to be a couple?" groaned Fred.

"Only if you want to live." growled Eve. Fred leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows.

"You'd kill me?" said Fred in hurtful tone.

"No, I wouldn't, but Molly and Ginny would." joked Eve, stuffing winter clothes into her bag, winter seemed so far away. Fred made a whimpering sound. Eve looked at him and waited for an explanation, he pouted his lips. Eve sighed and kissed him on the cheek gently. Ginny walked into the room, she ignored the kiss and looked sternly at them.

"Guests are arriving."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review, thanks!<strong>_


	12. Dwelled and To Be

_**This chapter is incredibly long. Sorry 'bout that, got a little carried away. Just as a warning I stayed up till 1am writing this so towards the end there may be a lot of mistakes. I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review. I have so much fun writing the parts describing Fabian and Gideon's cottage. I hope you like it.**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>Fred nudged Eve. She turned to her head quickly, looking at him.<p>

"Eulogy." he said quietly, helping Eve get up. She looked around, Luna and her father were holding hands and looking forward at the podium for speakers. Professor McGonagall was sitting quietly, starring at Eve with a friendly, sympathetic look on her face. Flitwick was wiping away tears while Sprout looked at her handkerchief he had just blown his nose on. Lee, Amelie, George, Fred and Ginny were all sitting down, looking at her while Arthur hugged Molly comfortingly as she cried.

Eve walked slowly up to the podium and took out the crumpled piece of paper with her parent`s eulogy written on it. She looked at the guests again and started to read.

_``Elsie Lisenbee and Erik Eldridge. Elsie and Erik, my parents, had an inspiring and beautiful life together. They met in their first year at Hogwarts where they soon became friends with Molly Prewett her future husband, Arthur Weasely, Nicholas Beaumanoir and his future wife Natalie Tudor. Mum and Dad were apparently amazing in school, as I was told by my father, showing his obvious Gryffindor traits. My mum, whenever I questioned her about her education she would always blush and tell me a little about her time at school, tutoring, late nights and friends, being a Hufflepuff, quite honestly, she was the nicest person I ever met, always watching out for her children and husband. My father was always a comic, teasing me as a child and teenager, he was there when I needed him though, ready to help. Once they graduated, they married and had five children, Eugena, Elden, Eden, Emmery and me, Eveline. Over the years I watched my parents and I was given an outstanding knowledge of what love is. I remember being a child and they would kiss, causing my brother Emmery and I to gag and giggle. My parents taught me to love and enjoy the littlest things, despite all of the tragedies I may endure in my life. When my brother Emmery was killed my parents went into hiding. During their time in fear of being killed I had to deal with grief, my parents, instead of taking the easier route and not talking or trying to communicate while they were hiding, they listened, loved and helped me. For you see, isolation and abandonment was not the easy route for them. They were loving and devoted no matter what their children did or what they had to do. My parents were extraordinary people whose lives cannot expressed or described in a paragraph. All of the people here, all of you, knew my parents well and know what I am talking about. My parents would want you to cry today. To release the pain of their loss, to support and bond with one another. So, cry for them, their memory and their time cut short. But remember, the times that they did have were more than anybody could have ever asked for. They had each other and you, their friends." _Eve wiped away the tears from her face as she stepped down and returned to her seat, taking in sharp gulps of air, trying not to look at anyone sitting down.

The funeral went on and Eve stared aimlessly into space, drowning out the voice of the Ministry minister. She thought back to the day when she was about to board the train to Hogwarts in her first year.

She remembered Emmery pinning on his Prefect badge, kissing Mum and Dad goodbye. Eugena couldn't make it as she was busy. Eden and Elden were 19 and had just gotten jobs at the Ministry, they attended and shook Eve's hand when she said goodbye Elden simply saying "Enjoy your time there, don't socialize with negative influences." as Eden shook her head and kept a straight, stern face. Her mother had been talking about Hogwarts the whole way to the train station, recalling memories from her years there. Her father had been nervous about his youngest daughter going to Hogwarts. The first time Eve saw her father cry was when he ran with the train, waving to her.

The service ended and everyone got up to leave. Eve and Fred stood by the exit, shaking hands with the guests who were obviously feeling uncomfortable interacting with the vacant looking Eve.

"Eveline, I'm sorry for your loss. You parents were wonderful people, I knew them for a very long time." said Professor Flitwick, comfortingly patting her hand. Eve nodded and thanked Flitwick as he left with Professor Sprout.  
>"Dear." said Professor McGonagall, hugging her softly. Eve had never seen Professor McGonagall hug anyone.<p>

"Your parents would be proud of you. I'm proud of you." said the usually emotionally bare Professor. Eve smiled at Minerva and watched her apparate. Luna and her father approached.

"I know how you feel, Eve." said Luna, sounding a little bit for serious than usually. She kissed Eve on the cheeks and patted her head. Her father, Xenophilius, stepped forward.

"Your parents were great people, your mother was an avid reader and contributor to the Quibbler. Your father was one of my idols." said Xeno, patting Eve on the head. Eve grinned weakly once more, thanking them. Soon, everyone had left and it was only the Weasley's, Lee and Amelie.

Everyone sat down around the table in the dinning room, discussing plans for the coming months while the afternoon sun began to dim and evening approached.

"Potterwatch will start tomorrow!" announced Lee excitedly.

"I'm going back to my apartment, our shop hasn't closed down yet, I plan to stay there as long as possible." said Amelie, fiddling with her hair.

"School." grumbled Ginny.

"We closed up the shop as of yesterday." said George, with a tinge of sadness to his voice. Eve felt a pang of guilt as she knew that if she didn't have to go into hiding, they wouldn't have to close up their shop and ultimately, leave their dream.

"Sorry, bout that guys." said Eve shamefully looking at the tense, uneasy looking group of young adults.

"Oh please. You have nothing to be sorry about." exclaimed Lee. Eve looked at him; she wasn't in the mood for this.

"We're the ones who should be sorry that you will have to endure us three in close quarters." said Fred, sitting next to a sullen looking Eve.

"You're not that bad." Eve said as she smiled weakly. Today she honestly didn't feel like jokes.

"We smell." said Fred.

"We eat too much." added George.

"And we all snore." concluded Lee. Eve could only let out a small and meaningless grin.

The room went quiet, awaiting Eve's response. The awkwardness lingered until Fred broke it with yet another joke.

"We are incredibly handsome though." said Fred as he pretended to snap shots of Lee.

"I mean look at this hair." he said picking up a lock of Lee's long hair, then dropping it with disgust.

This time Eve didn't smile instead she patted Fred's shoulder and got up.

"We should change and go soon." she replied flatly, heading upstairs to change and grab her bags, Ginny following closer behind.

Eve ran upstairs, feeling her feet smash onto the floor, her rage that had been building up the whole trivial conversation was starting to show. She felt like screaming, every time Fred said a lame joke or when Lee was sarcastic or even when George smiled at her. Eve could feel her teeth clenched together, fighting back the insults and pleads for silence.

She didn't know why, but every sentence, word, movement, grin, breath or blink was a trigger for her anger.

Eve felt a hand on her back; she pictured whipping around and forcefully yelling at whoever was behind her.

"What?" she snapped sternly. Ginny's eyes opened with surprise.

"What's wrong with you, why are you so angry?" she asked with an irritated sound in her voice. Eve looked at the girl, remembering all the things that positively pissed her off about the red-headed little sister.

"Nothing. For god sakes Ginny, I need some time to deal after all my parents just died. Jokes are not the most welcome thing in my bloody life right now. You wouldn't know what that is like!" hissed Eve, turning around leaving an annoyed and shocked Ginny in the stairway. She ran into her bedroom and shut the door, collapsing onto her bed. She thought about what she had just done. Yelling and swearing at Ginny, being so rude to Fred and the boys. The rage and repulsion that had poisoned her mind suddenly left, leaving her to think about what she had just done.

What was she supposed to do now? Just go downstairs and apologize for being obnoxious and inappropriately rude.

She sat down on the bed and sighed, she wouldn't like this. Just then, as Eve was about to get up and apologize to Ginny, Fred entered the room, looking quiet nervous.

"I apologize, about earlier. I was just, testy." said Eve quickly, accidentally cutting off Fred. Fred's hesitant stance fell and he broke out into a large grin.

"I don't blame you." said Fred, taking Eve by the waist and hugging her.

"I swore at her." sighed Eve.

"You what?" said Fred with a tint of surprise in his voice.

"I said bloody to Ginny."

"You and your foul tongue." joked Fred, kissing her sweetly. Eve tried to fight back the smile that was about to wreck their kiss, she failed and beaming widely. Fred too started chuckling and the two stood in the bedroom, foreheads pressed together, faces crinkled with laughter. Fred suddenly broke from their fit of giggles.

"Oh! Dad gave us our identities." Fred said loudly, grabbing three Muggle passports out of his pocket.

"Where did he get them?" asked Eve, inspecting the smooth leather like cover.

"Kingsley got the passports of some recently deceased Muggles for some for people going into hiding."

"We have new names." said Eve curiously.

"Yeah, I haven't checked mine. What is your's?" Eve looked down at the perfect, black letters. She squinted and read slowly.

"Maggie Younge. I'm old too, 25."

"Nicholas Younge, I'm 26."

"I guess we can pass as oldies. Wait, we're related?" questioned Eve.

"I guess we're brother and sister." answer Fred.

"I would hope not." mumbled Eve, looking down at the passport.

"Yeah, I don't know how Ginny does it." Eve shook her head and the two started to walk downstairs with their bags, getting ready to leave.

Once Eve entered the living room of the Burrow, she saw Ginny playing with the pages of a old dusty spell book.

"Gin?" Ginny looked up and her eyes shot open. She got up and hugged Eve.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have, I mean you just lost your parents and I am nit picking about your manners!" she exclaimed, squeezing Eve.

"Ginny! Ginny! Calm down, I am to blame. I shouldn't have snapped. I know better. My parents taught me better." she said, still startled by the sudden turn of attitude.

"I'll miss you." sighed Ginny, taking a deep breath of air and letting go.

"I'll miss you, too." she said, gently patting Ginny on the back as they entered the kitchen where Mr and Mrs. Weasely were sitting down and talking.

"We're off." said Eve, dropping her bag down, preparing for Mrs. Weasely to launch at her with hugs and kisses. Instead Mrs. Weasely scurried off somewhere, leaving Eve, Ginny and Mr. Weasley very confused.

"Now, did you get your passport from Fred?" asked Mr Weasely, checking around to make sure Eve wasn't missing anything.

"Yes, I did."

"And who are you?"

"Maggie Ruth Younge, aged 25. Sister to Nicholas and Patrick Younge. I am watching my Uncle's house while they visit my Aunt in Australia."

"Wife." corrected Mr. Weasley, checking her passport.

"Sorry?"

"You're the wife to Nicholas, Fred."

"What?"

"Kingsely could only get a passport of a wife, husband and the husband's brother. They were in a automobile accident and died together."

"Oh..." said Eve, a little stunned by the fact that Maggie Younge was an actual person with actual family members. She totally disregarded the fact she was married to Fred in a matter of seconds without their knowledge. Mrs. Weasley ran into the room carrying 4 red velvet pouches. She thrust them into Eve's hands.

"Here you go m'dear. For the house." Molly grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly, tearing up already. Fred, George, Amelie and Lee entered the room.

"Caught this one snogging Mel, over there." said Fred gesturing towards George who hit him forcefully in the shoulder.

"Oh come Fred, it isn't like we don't know what you and Eve do when we leave the room." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George, your Mum got us something." said Eve, quickly changing the subject, allowing her and Mel to avoid more embarrrassment. Eve opened the pouch revealing little tiny pieces of brightly coloured furniture.

"Mum, since when do make dollhouse chairs?" asked Fred, picking up one and inspecting it.

"Fred, don't be silly, my parents did this too when they moved. She used a reducio charm on them, now bring them with us and use an engorgio charm and, voila! Fully furnished house." said Eve quickly. Fred nodded, inspecting them more.

"I only put two beds in. One for George and one for you and Eve. I think it is about time I allow you two to sleep in the same bed." said Molly, smiling brightly. George made howled with laughter, it was cut short thanks to Mel gabbing him with her elbow.

"Honestly, it isn't like we haven't shared the same bed." grumbled Fred, Eve nudged him sharply. Molly raised her eyebrow at the two.

"You haven't done it have you?" exclaimed Ginny loudly. Molly made a gasping sound and was about to scorn at Ginny when Eve replied.

"Oh my god, no, no." she said trying to deny the thought, especially in front of half Fred's family.

"Anyway, we better'd be off." said George. Molly, Ginny and Arthur all burst into tears.

"We'll see each other again." laughed Fred, hugging his mum and moving onto his father and Ginny.

"We'll just miss you three." said Molly clutching onto George as Eve embraced Mr. Weasely.

"To an extent." joked Ginny. Everyone laughed and soon, Eve only had Amelie and Lee to say goodbye to.

"Will you visit?" asked Eve.

"Of course, Fred and I will make dinner and you and George can talk all day long." said Eve, grabbing a hold of Mel and hugging her tightly.

"I can't wait" she said, letting go. Eve turned around and saw a teary eyed Lee.

"Lee, are you crying?" questioned Eve, patting him gently on the shoulder. He nodded and lunged at her, arms wide.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she laughed, hugging him close.

"I'm worried about your safety." said Lee quietly, in her ear. Eve's heart sank. All of the heartfelt goodbyes had distracted her from the paralyzing reality.

"Don't be." Eve's voice cracked, she definitely didn't feel like crying again.

"Okay, okay, Eve, boys, you will be traveling by floo powder, say, "Fabian and Gideon's", very, very clear." said Mr. Weasely, gently pushing them over to the fire place. Fred threw the powder into the flames and grabbed onto his trunks.

"Fabian and Gideon's." Fred said, winking as he stepped into the green flame that had risen, engulfing him, leaving only the grey ashes. George soon followed and Eve was the last one to leave the Burrow.

"Bye." she said while stepping in the fireplace, feeling a tingling sensation as she yelled out her destination. She felt a warm tingle go up and down her body and she squeezed her eyes closed, trying not concentrate.

Vibrant green, yellow and blue cabinets and counters lined the walls of the kitchen, the scent of fresh, summer air filled the cottage, large windows hinted to the view outside showing mountains and pale blue skies. The room was bare, no sofas, tables, lamps, beds or bookcases. Eve gently touched the pouch of miniature furniture. Just as she was about to take out the play sized furnishings she remembered something.

"Fred? George?" she yelled, it echoed through the house. There must be more space than she thought.

"Out here!" they yelled in unison. Eve followed their voices, slowly walking through the open door leading out to the meadow that surrounded the little cottage. Fred and George stood in awe, hands in their pockets, admiring the beauty.

A rushing creek went past the house, carrying glistening clear water. Tall, green grass that went on for miles brushed against their legs, it was soft and soothing. Foliage covered mountains that reached into the sky, touching the clouds.

"It's..." whispered Eve, not knowing what word to describe the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"for us..." Fred said softly, putting his arms around George and Eve, pulling them close. They stood there for minutes, taking in what was in front of them.

"We should go unpack." said George, turning back into the house. Eve observed the house again, this time, trying to figure out where everything would go.

"I don't think we have enough room for all Mum's furniture." said George, inspecting around the house, openings cupboards. George approached a grass coloured door, he turned the knob and opened it excepting another closet.

"Stairs?" said a confused Fred, peeking in.

"Leading where?" said Eve who was putting cans of food into the cupboards.

"Dunno." George said, starting to walk up the stairs, Fred following closely behind. Eve smiled, they were having so much fun exploring. She continued putting away cans of food, fresh vegetables and meat, baking ingredients, everything Molly said she would need.

"Eve!" one of twin's voices yelled from up the stairs.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Come here, you'll like this!" Eve put down the bag of flour she was hoisting into a cupboard by the wood oven and walked up the stairs. She brushed the walls, looking at the pictures of Prewett family, Fabian and Gideon sticking out their tongue at the camera around the age of 12 or 13, Molly between them, pinching them hard. Mr. and Mrs. Prewett, Molly's parents waving at the camera. Molly and Arthur hugging around Christmas time. Fabian and a baby Charlie on his knee. Eve smiled, thinking of the pictures she could put up one day.

"Ev, hurry!" yelled Fred. Eve picked up her pace and entered the large room where Fred and George were sitting in an orange and green chair, in front of two desk that matched each chair. Instead of a wall on either side of the room there was two large windows that overlooked the meadow from about 20 feet in the air.

"There's a lake." pointed George, leaning against the window. Eve looked out, shielding her eyes from the sun. Not far away she could see a wide, clear lake, glittering in the warm summer sun.

"I love it. Oh and look I can see the Muggle village" said Eve, pointing towards a cobblestone town far away from their cottage and across the lake.

"I guess these are our bedrooms." said George pointing to dark blue door with a the letter "G" engraved on it. Next to it a dark purple door with the stylish letter "F" printed in the middle.

"Fabian." said Fred, brushing the 'F' with his fingers.

"Gideon." said George, smirking at the letter.

"Forge and Gred! It's perfect!" exclaimed Eve, causing both twins to laugh. Fred twisted the handle of the door and started walking up another flight of stairs, more pictures lined the walls.

"You look so much like your Mum." said Fred. Eve turned her head quickly, seeing Fred looking at picture of Molly, Arthur, Fabian, Gideon and her parents at Halloween.

"And you and your Uncles look practically the same." said Eve kissing him on the cheek. Fred's eyes lit up and he quickly grabbed Eve. She giggled, now kissing him fully on the lips. Fred picked her up as if she had been wounded, caring for her. He slowly started walking up the stairs, squeezing so he would not bang on the walls. Eve meanwhile was quite enjoying the lingering kiss with Fred. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, feeling her chest press against his, the heat of his body transferring to her. Then she could feel the movement of Fred's feet moving up the stairs, trying to reach the bedroom. She moved her hands up his neck and to his head, running her finger through his soft hair. He had gotten to the top of the stairs and they had arrived in the empty bedroom. Fred was confused. What do they do now...without a bed? Eve unaware of the fact, continued kissing him strongly and passionately on the lips.

"There's no bed." mumbled Fred, his lips still attached to hers. Eve paused and burst out laughing, dropping down from his hold on her.

"There's no hope for us, is there?" she said, adjusting her shirt and kissing Fred gently on the cheek as she turned around to see the view.

"I guess not." sighed Fred, joining her. The room was circular, and there was one large window wrapping around half of the room. It had a perfect view of the snowy mountains and misty clouds.

"I think we can make it work." said Fred, wrapping his arm around her waist. Eve leaned her head against him.

"It will be perfect." just then, George popped up from the stairway. Eve was relieved he had come at this time and not a few seconds earlier.

"My room has a view of the sunset, you have sunrise." he said, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Now, you will have to get up early." said Eve jokingly to Fred. Fred was still looking out the window, admiring the scenery.

"What should we call it?"

"What?"

"Well, there's the Burrow and Shell Cottage. But, what is this?" Fred said, motioning around him.

"Well." said George thoughtfully.

"What do they call the Mountains?" asked Eve.

"The Dwell Peaks."

"How 'bout the Dwelling?" said Eve, looking out to Dwell Peaks.

"I like that." said George.

"Me too." agreed Fred.

"The Dwelling." repeated Eve.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It took me forever, but I decided on "The Dwelling". Tell me what you think about it! Next chapter will be up soon, don't forget to hit review. Thanks a ton.<br>_**


	13. Watching Potter and Skies

**_I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought I would. I decided I might as well post it now. So, here it goes. Thanks to the recent influx of reviewers, all comments are welcome! Oh, and just as a heads up, I start school tomorrow and because of this the rate at which I am publishing chapters will most likely decrease thanks to homework and after school activities. I will still try to post a chapter every week._**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>The next day Eve and Fred set up the furniture while George went out to make a path to the nearby lake.<p>

Eve and Fred had finished using the "engorgio" charm on all the furniture (which was a long and tedious task thanks to Fred's constant kissing).

"Oh come on, just set up the bed upstairs and we can take a break." he said, wrapping his arms around her stomach from the behind and kissing her repeatedly on the neck.

"Fred..." Eve's voice trailed off, trying to concentrate on turning the scarlet bookcase a normal size. Fred let go of her and stepped in front of her, blocking the bookcase. He approached her again, carefully putting his arms around her, hugging her close. Eve smiled and looked up at him, taking his hand and the miniature bed from the pouch. They began walking up the stairs to the bedroom, kissing each other over and over. Eve, still pecking Fred on the lips, took out her wand and pointed it at the bed whispering the spell causing the bed to expand.

Fred and Eve quickly hurried over to the bed, they stripped down as fast as they could, hopping onto the bed and soon they were kissing even more.

"Ev..." said Fred, still distracted from the heat of the situation.

"Yeah?" she responded, expecting him to say a romantic word, like 'I love you'.

"I love you, but," Eve's heart leaped and quickly fell, he loved her but what?

"I can see George and Lee walking towards the house." he said running his hands up her body. Eve groaned, not the type of groaning she wanted to do. She rolled over on her back, next to Fred and looked at him, sighing.

"We're gonna be virgins till we're 50." said Fred, getting up and pulling his pants back on.

"Your mum wouldn't let that happen, she will want boodles of grandkids." joked Eve, searching for her shirt.

"And we will name them all after me, Fred I, Fred II, Fred III." Eve rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"I like George Jr. better"

"EVE! FRED!" yelled George from the bottom of the stairs. Fred rolled his eyes and buttoned up his shirt.

"Just a sec!" Eve slipped on her shorts and grabbed her wand, straightening her hair as she ran to greet Lee and George.

She was greeted my the two boys looking at her curiously. Lee was holding a piece of parchment and George was eyeing Eve.

"He apparated in the middle of the meadow, didn't know which way to go..I helped him get back...organizing furniture up there, eh?" he said, trying to peek up the stairs. Eve shuffled in front of him, trying to block the view of a possible half naked Fred.

"Yeah...just setting up the bed. What are you holding Lee?" she said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Agenda, we have to be prepared for Potterwatch!" exclaimed Lee, pushing George out of the way and showing Eve the list.

_**Pottewatch Episode 1 Agenda**_

_**Introductions**_

_**Harry Update**_

_**Defending Muggles**_

_**List of Recent Deaths**_

Eve stared at the words 'List of Recent Deaths'. Her parents would be on there surely.

"Shall we get started then?" asked Fred who had appeared behind Eve. He gently touched her on the shoulder, bringing her back down to Earth.

"Oh yeah, uh sure." huffed Eve, walking over to the desk where Lee had set up the radio.

"Rewed is Eve." said Lee, Eve nodded, sitting down on a purple chair Molly had given her.

"George is Rival. Fred is Rapier and I am River, got it?" Everyone huddled around the radio. Lee flicked a switch and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, my name is River and this is Potterwatch, a show which follows the progress of the rebellion against the Dark Lord. I sit here with my co-hosts, Rapier, Rival and Rewed. Rapier will now give you an update on the current situation, Rapier."  
>"Hello, this is Rapier speaking. In news this week a wedding for Bill and Fleur Weasely was interrupted by death eaters demanding to know the whereabouts of Harry Potter and his friends. Two were killed, Erik and Elsie Eldridge." Eve could feel a heaviness in her stomach, she stared at the microphone, looking very lost. Fred looked over at her and took her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. George continued talking and Eve shut out the sounds of his voice drowned out by her concentration on floating pieces of dust. She watched it floating down from the ceiling, landing on Fred's shoulder, she gently dusted it off.<p>

"Rewed will now read off the list of recent deaths, Rewed." said Lee, handing Eve a piece of paper with at least fifty for sixty names.

"Uh, River, should she really..." said Fred, covering the microphone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just-" whispered Lee. Eve looked at them and started to speak.

"No, no I'll read it." she said, taking Fred's hand off the microphone and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Sorry for the delay, we were having some technical difficulties. Anyway, Rewed here, I will now read a list of recently dead, wizards and muggles, by the hand of death eaters." she took a deep breath and looked at the list of names.

"Demetri Ackley, Yolanda Aines, Mallory Bainsons, Odessa and Oliver Bedford, Isadora Byrd, Annett Condit, Winston and Delmar Dobbs, Kathryn Denison," she stopped and looked at the names on the paper.

"E-r-r-rik and Elsie Eld-dd-ridge, Zoe Essie, Caleb Foggs..." she went on, repeating the names of strangers still her mind was the name of her parents. She finished the list and Lee said a closing statement.

"That went well." said Lee, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands over his stomach.

"Yeah." Eve said under her breath.

The next few days the three were busy decorating the house (although Eve did most of it while the boys went swimming). The purple door with Fred/Fabian's initials on it had a 'E' added beside it, something Eve loved looking at while the twins were brewing new products in the second floor.

The second floor of their house was dubbed the "Branch". One side of the room was for Fred and George's new line of products that they were coming up with so their customers could mail order them in spite of the need to close down the shop. Eve was relieved they did this, the guilt of them leaving their livelihood for her was very hard to bare. The other side of the room had a big, comfy armchair by the window and a tall bookcase filled with spell-books, muggle books and even a few magazines. Next to the bookcase was a long desk, piled with ingredients for potions, vials, a large pewter cauldron, scales and mortars. While the twins came up with new products and usually ended up injuring themselves some way or another, Eve would read, brew potions for the house and wait till Fred or George came running to her to fix a burn or cut. Most of their afternoons were spent in the Branch.

They had successfully reached the lake as well. Eve found a new love, night swims. The water was always cold and would usually make you shiver once you got out, but she loved that shocking feeling that she got when she jumped into the lake in the pitch dark. Fred often looked at her like she was crazy, swimming and diving under the water as the sun went down. George was usually sleeping the grass somewhere.

The rest of the furniture had been put in as well. The downstairs kitchen, living room and bathroom were filled with brightly coloured furniture from Molly. The whole house was a mixture of greens, blues, oranges, reds, purples and yellows. The night after the 1st Potterwatch broadcast, Eve and Fred were getting ready to go to bed and they noticed something.

"Ev, when you enlarged the bed, did you notice something?" yelled Fred from their bedroom. Eve was pouring a brewed potion into a green tinted glass bottle in the Branch.

"Like what?" she asked, accidentally spilling some of the potion onto her desk.

"A F on the left side and E on the right, engraved onto the headboard." he said. Eve put down the potion and walked up the stairs to see what he was talking about. She got to bedroom and saw Fred sitting on the bed, facing the headboard.

"See." he said, pointing to the F and E. Eve crawled onto the bed and looked at the golden E.

"Your family and labelling everything with their initials." laughed Eve.

"How does Mum know you sleep on the right side and me on the left?" asked Fred. Eve paused. Good question, she thought.

"She has her ways." sighed Eve, lying down on the bed. Fred turned to her and kissed her repeatedly, reaching his hands down her neck, then her chest and finally her stomach. He started tickling her violently.

"Aahh!" yelled Eve, flailing her arms madly.  
>"Stop it, stop it!" she laughed hysterically. Fred stopped tickling her and kissed her gently on the lips.<p>

"Night." he said, turning over onto his side.

"Night." repeated Eve, lying on her back. Eve looked up to the wooden ceiling, light from the moon shinning into the room.

"Hey there's a rope here." said Fred, almost 10 minutes later. Eve pushed herself upright, looking at Fred's side where the rope dangled from above the ceiling.

"Pull it." suggested Eve. Fred pulled the rope lightly and a quick whoosh sound came echoing around the room.

"Oh my god." whispered Eve, looking up at the ceiling, which had disappeared and was replaced by the moonlit sky, glowing down on the couple.

"It's perfect." said Fred, wrapping his arms around Eve and pulling her close. Eve rested her head on his chest. They both looked up at the sky, admiring the breath-taking view.

"I love you." said Fred, taking Eve's hand and kissing it lightly. He waited for a response instead he heard the snorting like snores. He turned his head and saw Eve lying on her back, mouth open, snoring even louder than the crickets outside.

Fred laughed and leaned in, kissing Eve's forehead.

"Night." he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw, they are so cute. Anyway! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. <strong>_


	14. Arrival of Amelie

**_Hello! I hope you enjoy this pretty boring chapter. I promise it will get more interesting next upload!_**

**_xoxox_**

**_Grace_**

* * *

><p>Soon, the sweaty, sunburned season of summer turned into the chilled, changing Autumn. Fred and Eve often found themselves alone as George was fond of visiting the town nearby. One particularly quiet and dull day, George came running back through the field, jumping over dips in the ground, carrying a letter in his hands. He pushed the door open to the downstairs, clutching the letter tightly to his chest.<p>

"GUYS!" yelled George, his feet flying up the stairs, finding Eve lying in her armchair, feet dangling off the side and Fred stretched out by the fireplace that Eve had added once the frost hit in early Fall.

"Yeah?" exclaimed Eve looking up from her book, seeing pink nosed George, wrapped in a scarf and a trench coat. Fred propped himself up, looking at George excitedly.

"Mel sent me a letter." said George, sitting down beside Fred, ripping open the letter, quickly reading it a loud. Fred flopped down, groaning. A letter from Mel was not new.

"Go on with it then." huffed Fred. Eve let out a little laugh. Fred turned his head quickly to her and grinned widely.

_" Dear George (and most likely Fred and Eve). I am able to get a few days off of work. I told the shop owner I will be visiting my Aunt and Uncle in Edinburgh. I was thinking, if you wanted, I could spend a day or two with you guys at the Dwelling. Send me an owl once you decide. Love, Mel." _George took a gasp of air.  
><em><br>_"That's delightful!" squealed Eve, putting down her book. She severely missed the company of a fellow female. A girl could only take so much of burping, farting and unnecessary body fluids.

"Owl her back, soon!" said Fred, poking at the fire.

"I'll grab some cookbooks, Fred and I will make dinner."

"We'll what?" exclaimed Fred accidentally burning himself. Eve rolled her eyes and snatched some anti-burn ointment, spreading it on his hand as he attempted to steal a kiss.

Mel's owl arrived a few days later causing George to endlessly talk about her arrival and the things they would do. She apparated into the house at exactly noon on the 26th of September.

"George!" screamed Mel, running at him with her arms wide open and eager. The two embraced, spinning around the room. Fred inched closer to Eve, putting his arm around her waist and suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"I've missed you so much!" cried Mel, clutching onto George.

"I've missed you too!" exclaimed Fred, turning to Eve and pulling her to his chest. Eve laughed as she was being suffocated by Fred's tight grip on her head.

"When did I leave?" she said gasping for air.

"I couldn't see you out of my peripheral vision." Fred sobbed dramatically, actually managing to produce real looking tears. Everyone in the room snickered at Fred's comedic teasing. Eve wiggled out of his grasp, her hair floating from the static of Fred's tight grip.

"I have to go to the village, get groceries for the dinner." said Eve, grabbing her tweed coat, worn out, old Gryffindor scarf and pair of galoshes.

"Oh, could I come with?" asked Mel, letting go of George and walking over to Eve. George opening his eyes at the sudden lack of kisses and whispers in his ear.

"Sure, Fred, George you as well?" said Eve, grabbing the velvet pouches that Molly had stuffed pieces of furniture in that were now filled with muggle money and books, thanks to an undetectable extension charm that Eve had found in an old spellbook.

"Sounds great." said Fred and George in unison. Mel gently nudged Eve.

"We should start doing that, freak 'em out." whispered Mel as they walked out the front door then started walking off to village. Eve snorted loudly.

The nippy fall weather was causing Eve's hands to chill, she blew on the, easing the numbness. The grass around them had been mostly been patted down by frost and dew. It had lost most of its colour, turning the rich, green grass into a light dry looking brown. It often rained and the ground was soggy. Those pouring days Eve usually spent them by the lake under an umbrella or swimming in the water listening to the pitter patter of rain hitting the blue surface while Fred and George lounged around and sometimes even hiked around the village most of the time they stayed home. She always begged them to stay and swim with her, but they always stared and cocked their heads with utter puzzlement.

Most of the walk was silent as Mel and George were making goo-goo eyes at each other  
>while Fred and Eve whispered quietly, so as no to disrupt the two love-sick 19 year olds. They arrived at the tiny village, discussing where they would go to get groceries.<p>

"I'll go to the bakery and grab a loaf of bread." said Fred.

"I need to go get some vegetables." said Eve.

"I'll go with Eve?" asked Mel, shivering in the wind.

"Sure." replied Eve, rummaging through her bag, trying to find muggle money that she had just previously stuffed in. They separated and Eve and Mel starting walking off towards the green grocer's. The streets were pretty much deserted. There was the odd person or two, strolling through the streets, nodding and tipping their hats or muttering 'hello' at Eve and Mel.

"This place is so remote." gasped Mel, looking at the selection of fall vegetables and the homemade preserves on shelves.

"Thank god." replied Eve, stuffing a bundle of beets in her bag. Mel smiled and leaned against the vegetable stand. She sighed.

"Diagon Alley has gotten worse since school started." Eve looked up, how could it get any worse?

"The death eaters are walking around freely, disappearances and deaths have nearly doubled and everyone is going into hiding." Eve looked around, the teller, an old man with thin hair was sleeping quietly behind the counter. This gave them freedom to talk.

"How about news from the kids at Hogwarts?" Eve was worried about Ginny, not to mention other students and friends like Neville and Luna. She had gotten to know students very well after spending numerous hours in DA, helping them with homework and reluctantly ordering them around when she was appointed Head Girl.

"They haven't been sending many letters, one boy, Corner something, I can't remember his name, sent a letter back to his parents, his mum works with me and he said that Snape was appointed Headmaster, of course, Death eaters have replaced some 'missing' teachers and are enforcing..." she took a deep breath, Eve's heart skipped a beat. What things could deatheaters do to Ginny, a girl whose family are all known members of the Order of the Phoneix?

"-very...harsh, violent punishments." Eve could feel her head spinning, she needed to reach her little sister.

"Is Ginny okay?" said Eve, who had completely stopped shopping and was ready to run to Hogwarts and bring Ginny home herself.

"She sent us an owl, she's okay and says there is no need to worry." The feeling in Eve's body returned, Ginny was lying of course, nobody was okay. But Molly or at least convince herself it was true.

"How are you and Fred?" asked Mel, who was reaching to grab a fresh apple from an unstable looking box.

"We're good, he's been bored here though, he wants to get out." sighed Eve.

"I can imagine, George sends me owl everyday, always asking me about the outside world." laughed Mel. Eve smiled weakly at her, trying to conceal her guilt.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel as if it was my fault, they should have stayed with the shop." sighed Eve.

"He says good things as well, no worries!"

"Really? Like what?" asked Eve.

"The walks are beautiful, it's nice to get to know his future-sister-in-law even better..." Mel poked Eve playfully. Eve laughed and walked over to the checkout, swatting the grocer awake.

"Oh uh, 16 pounds please." he said, Eve rummaged through her bag once again.

"-he says he loves his room, the house is amazing by the way, you must give me a tour!" laughed Mel as Eve passed the teller 16 pounds.

"I would love too, but why does George suddenly think I will be popping out babies anytime soon" Eve said, pushing with her arms and cringing dramatically.

"He has never seen you and Fred so, as he put it, grossly obsessed with one another. Molly has picked out your cake and wedding dress." Eve rolled her eyes as they left the shop.

"Why does everyone keep saying stuff about marriage." whined Eve, throwing her head back in despair. If it was up to the Weasely's by the time she was 25 she would be a mother to 50.

"You have been dating for how long?" asked Mel, tripping on a loose brick by the book and tea shop.

"Since our 5th year, so 3 years." It seemed longer to her.

"And how long have you been dating?" repeated Mel,crossing her arms stubbornly, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What do you mean? I told you." questioned Eve as she grabbed Mel's arm and looked around for the boys.

"You tell Molly you started dating in your fifth year, or she found out in your 5th year. When did you actually start being known as reserved but not taken?. When did you stop being a victim of Fred and George's pranks? When did he blush whenever Lee addressed you as his lady or Mr and Mrs. Weasely?" Mel asked, raising her eyebrows and tapping her foot.

"You are a clever one." said Eve shaking her finger.

"Don't change the subject." warned Mel, suppressing a laugh.

"Uh, well, I guess about 3rd year...when we were about 14." guessed Eve, thinking of coming down to breakfast with the girls or Fred and Lee would always greet her with Mrs. Eve Weasely. Sometimes Lee called Fred, Mr. Fred Eldridge just to irk him.

"See, 5 years and you guys have known each for almost 20 years! It's just waiting now." said Mel, throwing her arms up in the air.

"What's waiting?" asked George who was strutting in front of Fred who was trying to hold the 6 or 7 loaves of bread.

"Oh, uh, um, until the, uh...winter season." said Eve, grabbing loaves of bread from Fred.

"Ugh..cold." groaned George who had wrapped his arm around a beaming Mel and was starting to walk back to the cottage.

"Just gives him an excuse to drape himself over Mel." muttered Fred, starring intently at the couple. Eve laughed and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed a loaf of bread and broke from their kiss.

"Why so much bread?"

"I told our inexperienced womanizer George that it would be a romantic gesture if he gave Mel a loaf of bread before she left to go back home."

"He fell for it?"

"Fell for it hard, he bought 5 loaves for her." said, Fred, stepping through a puddle in the Meadow.

"Men...they think a combination of yeast, flour, oil and water is romantic..." sighed Eve, hopping over the water.

"This man, thinks different." said Fred, tapping his head. Eve looked at him and smiled. In a split second, he grabbed her shoulder, trying to balance himself only dragging Eve down with him.

"What happened?" Eve asked, her pants were soaking wet and mud-stained.

"I fell in a hole." Fred popped up, taking Eve's hand.

"How romantic." she laughed, planting a large kiss on his cheek.


	15. Swimming Unexpected

It was around 10 o'clock and the mouth-watering scent of Fred and Eve's delicious dinner still temptingly lingered through the air of the Dwelling. The night sky was clear and chilled, stars shined brightly down on the Meadow, illuminating the lake.

"We should go for a swim." exclaimed Eve, shooting up from a sleeping Fred's lap, where she had been resting her head.

"A swim, now? In this numbing weather?" queried Mel. She obviously did not know the strange, sporadic ways of Eve.

"It's not that cold! Trust me, it's amazing." replied Eve getting up the couch and running to the linen closet to grab towels.

"Sounds adventurous! I had no idea you were a daredevil, Ev!." laughed Mel.

"Miss Mel, you have only just met this girl." said George, reluctantly getting up and going to grab his swim trunks.

"And I already love her." declared Mel forcefully, awaking Fred who had been drooling on the upholstery of the sofa.

"Swimming...?" drowsily questioned Fred, wiping the drool from his face.

The four set off towards the lake, wands out shining the way. The grass was still wet from the rainfall earlier in the day and there was a light breeze drifting through the air.

"Is that it there?" asked Mel pointing towards the lake.

"Yes, that is!"exclaimed Fred running towards the lake, stripping off his clothes.

"Oh god, is he taking it all off?" cried Mel, covering her eyes. Fred was still joyfully running towards lake, leggings flying about. He reached down, hastily pulling off his pants revealing his swim tunks.

"Oh thank god." sighed Mel. George turned to her and winked, sprinting ahead of the girls following his brother's actions and tearing off his clothes.

"I guess we should join them." sighed Eve, undressing quickly, revealing only her swimsuit.

"Wait up!" Eve yelled as Fred and George jumped together into the lake, bellowing out cusses and swears as they hit the freezing water.

Eve and Mel ran up to the bank, pushing at full speed. They lifted their feet off the ground, flying in the air and dropping straight down into the paralyzing water.

"Holy-" screamed Mel, cut off by her dive into the water. Eve felt her body touch the water and a shock go up her back, soon she shot up to the top like a cork.

"I told you it was amazing." she yelled, looking around for Fred and George. All around her was darkness and she could only hear deep, slow breathing.

"Mel..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" Mel yelled as she popped up from the water.

"Sh!" hissed Fred. Eve turned her head quickly and saw Fred and George out the water facing towards the Dwelling, wands out.

"What is it?" asked Mel, shaking her hair.

"There's someone in the house." breathed George, motioning them to get out of the water. Eve quickly crawled up the bank, poking her head up from the grass where she saw the door to the house wide open and a light shinning from the kitchen window.

"Deatheaters?" suggested Eve searching for her pants where her wand was tucked away.

"How did they find you?" asked Mel in a low voice. No one answered, Fred and George were crouched in the grass, starring from a far while Mel and Eve looked at each other questioningly.

"George, come with me, I'm going in. Stay here girls." ordered Fred, straightening his back and starting to run towards the house. Eve sighed at their foolishness. She turned to Mel and smiled.

"I'll be back, following the boys." she said, peeking into the window by the kitchen. She could see the figure of a man. This perhaps meant no one was in her and Fred's bedroom. She took a deep breath and apparated into the room.

The sound of her breathing rapidly fastened as she approached the stairs leading to the Branch. She pulled out her wand and crept along the stairs, hoping they would not creak. Her head was pounding as blood rushed through her veins. The Branch was mostly dark except for a few candles burning by the desks of Fred and George.

She stepped down the stairs that ended by the kitchen downstairs. She slowly turned the doorknob revealing a pale, scared and rugged looking man.

"Expelliarmus!" she shrieked out of fear, grasping the man's wand in her hand.

"Stupefy!" yelled Fred who had just appeared with George and Mel by the doorway. The tall, muscled man flew through the air, pushing Eve back, landing forcefully on the stairs.

"Hi." groaned the man. Eve opened her eyes and saw the man clearly for the first time.

"RON?" she yelled, hugging him tightly. She gripped around his grubby coat, getting a mouthful of his musky smell.

"Oh god," she said gagging, "take a shower!" forgetting her manners for a second.

"Nice to see you too." groaned Ron, slowly getting up and putting out his hand to help Eve. She pushed herself up in time to see Mel running towards Ron, wand pointed out towards Ronald.

"Eve! Ask him something personal, something he would only know." barked Mel, forcefully slamming him against the wall.

"Uh, uh, um...what did, uh, what did you say to me in my fourth year that forced me to punch you!" she exclaimed, hoping that Mel wasn't hurting him.

"Come on guys-" Mel dug her wand into his neck.

"I said that Fred and Angelina would be an awesome sister-in-law." Mel released her grip and Eve clenched her fists and resist the urge to stomp on his foot.

"Bloody hell, Eve." said Fred turning to her and raising an eyebrow accusingly. Eve shyly smiled and shrugged.

"What was that for and who are you!" yelled an increasingly cranky Ron, pointing at Mel.

"Amelie Beaumanoir, Mel, your brother's girlfriend. You could have been an imposter. " said Mel, biting her lip.

"Oh." said Ron quietly as he let out a puff of air.

"Anyway..." said George awkwardly. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Harry and 'Mione?"

"I had to leave." snapped Ron, shooting a look at George. Eve got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"Fred, will you help me get some tea for everyone?" she said casually, leaving Ron, George and Mel. Eve grabbed a kettle and placed it under the tap as Fred ambled into the kitchen.

"There's something wrong, he probably won't be able to find Hermione and Harry now." said Eve, running her hands through the water.

"He left them, he isn't going back to Mum anytime soon." Fred leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "She'll rip him a part if he isn't hunting with Harry or going to school." Eve placed a match into the stove fire.

"Why do you think he left." whispered Eve who couldn't hear voices from the living room.

"No idea, and I don't think he will be telling us any time soon." Fred grabbed a couple of mugs and entered into the living room again.

The whole room had an overall feeling of dark, uneasiness. Ron had changed a lot since when they had last seen him. His face was dirty and pale while his normally bright, cheery eyes were bagged and grey. Eve concentrated on Ron's eyes. He stared off towards a window, his head swaying slightly. She hadn't seen someone as furious, yet vacant like him for a very long time.

"What happened out there?" blurted out Eve, catching the attention of all.

"One of the horcruxes." mumbled Ron.

"Are you going to go back?" asked Fred sternly, quite similar to their father.

"I want to, but I can't." he grumbled, uncomfortably shifting in his chair.

"You can stay with us." said George putting his arm around Mel, Eve and Fred.

"Thanks..." muttered Ron, Mel and George hugged him goodnight and scurried off to their bedroom.

"I'll show you to your bed."

Ron and Eve walked up to the Branch. Ron's heavy breathing was the only thing that lingered through the air. Eve lifted her foot onto the last step and heard Ron sigh loudly. She turned around and flung her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you." whispered Eve. She could feel his whole body starting to relax and warm once again.

Ron did not speak nor move, he just stood there clutching onto Eve. Yet, throughout the silence there was an understanding that needed no words.

"You were so empty it...reminded me of myself when Emmery died." said Eve, trying to hold back her tears by rubbing at her eyes furiously.

"I'm sorry, I...just-"

"-I know, I've been there." comforted Eve.

"Thanks" mumbled Ron.

"You'll have to tell your Mum though." warned Eve. Ron groaned loudly, throwing his hands in the air with defeat.


	16. Subtlety Charmed Eve

_**Oh my god, it has been forever. I promise I will get chapter 17 up faster. It will be a good one ; **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>Ron after a few days of sulking as well as recuperation began to return to normal. He explained to the four about the locket. How it drained all of his joy, leaving him to focus on the negative. He even spoke of when he was jealous of Harry and Hermione, which earned him a large snort from Fred. But soon, Ron settled in. He mostly went for walks or slept, snoring loudly from the couch by the fire. Ron received a letter from Fleur and Bill that invited him to stay with them to give the three hosts a break. George decided that he should join as well. A few days after the letter arrived Mel insisted on leaving and getting back to Diagon Alley.<p>

"Mel, are you sure? We have enough room for you!" said Eve, clearing the table of the dirty breakfast stained plates.

"I would love to Ev, but I have to go back, Molly probably misses me and work isn't shut down yet. Once George and Ron leave I will just burden you and Fred, a romantic week alone! How precious! I can't tell you I won't miss this though. You have no idea what is like being out there, dealing with panicked customers and the deatheaters" sighed Mel getting the Floo Powder ready.

"Fred and I will miss you. George will probably kill himself." laughed Eve, scrubbing off some egg from a blue plate. In reality Eve was quiet annoyed with Mel. Did she not understand that at times all Eve wanted was to run to the Burrow and hug Molly or apparate into the shop and watch the lively, overjoyed kids react to Fred sneaking a puking pastille into George's sandwich. She must have thought that this was heaven, living away from it all.

"Sorry if I offended you." loudly apologized Mel. Eve looked up at her and grinned, Mel is a very kind girl, despite being a little clueless when it came to the emotional subject.

"Ladies!" exclaimed Fred as he, George and Ron swung open the door to the kitchen. Fred flamboyantly skipped over to Eve and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Fred leaned in for kiss and gently touched her lips, a spark going up and down Eve's spine.

"Anytime now..." smirked Ron. Fred and Eve pulled away from their kiss and stood still hugging on to each other in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by their family.

"You jealous Ronniekins?" Fred asked curiously. Ron snorted loudly and rolled his eyes.

"You still carrying the crush you had on Ev when you were 12, eh?" said Fred, lifting his arm and wrapping it around Eve.

"You were in love with Eve?" said Mel, howling with laughter.

"You should have seen him when he walked in on Fred and Eve kissing in the Owlery, cried for weeks, he did." spoke George.

"I did not! Thank god we are leaving for Fleur and Bill's." cried Ron, blushing a deep scarlet.

"Don't be too thankful." said Mel, hoisting on of her bags by the fireplace.

"We'll be leaving with you." said George, taking one of Mel's bags and helping her lift it over to the fireplace.

"Have fun at Shell cottage, I'll miss you." sighed Mel, wrapping her arms around George and hugging him goodbye. She turned to Fred and Eve who were still clutching on to each other while Ron looked on with disgust

"Bye, Fred, Ev, Ron. Nice meeting you all more casually." she said smiling widely at them. Her bubbly attitude filling the room.

"And you, dearie." said Eve wrapping her arms around Mel, pulling her close.

"Yeah, we'll miss you. You know how much of a drag George is without you." said Fred, jabbing George in the side.

"Oi!" yelled George, elbowing him sharply in the side. Mel giggled as Eve rolled her eyes once more.

Mel took one last look at the four and smiled admiringly at them as she ducked into fireplace disappearing into that oh-so-familiar cloud of emerald dust leaving the group to the eerie silence in the room.

"Now what." asked Ron as he got up from the sofa arm he had been sitting on, scratching at his head boringly.

"We've gotta leave for Bill's." said George, tapping on his watch and raising at Fred and Eve. Ron nodded and ran upstairs to grab his bags and George muttered 'accio bags' under his breath.

Eve was so excited to have a week alone with Fred. Things had been busy and Eve had been so occupied with cooking and cleaning, comforting Ron and helping Fred and George smooth out the kinks in their new products that she had barely had enough time to give Fred a peck and a sweet smile. She had it all planned out, a walk into town, buy groceries for a dinner, cook together, eat together and then, bed...which would probably followed by the inevitable.

"Bye you two." smiled Eve, waving as they jumped into the fireplace and the gust of green flames swallowed them up once more. Fred and Eve were left alone in the room smiling at each other. Fred made pouty lips at Eve and she covered a giggle with her hand. Fred stepped closer and Eve kissed him hard on the lips, feeling the tingle go up her spine as he gently placed his hand on her lower back.

"We have to get groceries and then we can finish this."said Fred, breaking their kiss. Something he usually never did.

"That's unlike you." stated Eve, surprised by his focus.

"I'm hungry." shrugged Fred. Eve laughed, that was like him.

The couple grabbed their coats and set off down the frozen field, hand and hand. Fred turned to Eve and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to him. Eve could feel her cheeks redden with giddiness.

"It's so cold." said Eve as she rubbed her hands together and blowing on them. Fred looked down at her and smiled with a hint of mischief.

"Let's cheat." whispered Fred into her ear, lowering his hand down her waist, brushing slightly against her hip.

"What are you talking about Fred?"

"Let's apparate into town!" shouted Fred, throwing his hands into the air.

"No! We can't, what if someone sees us!" exclaimed Eve, thinking of how she would explain that to a muggle.

"It'll be fine if we just apparate into an alley, no one will ever know and we won't have to walk through soaking wet marsh." Fred smiled widely, exposing his slightly crooked teeth. Eve was about to protest when she could feel Fred's hand tighten on her's. By the time Eve realized what was happening she could feel the uncomfortable sensation of being pulled and pushed through a tight space, then a loud pop. She opened her eyes and saw the shadows of an alley and the foul stench of garbage.

"Ta-da!" said Fred, putting out his hands showing to Eve that everything was okay. Eve felt angry, he could have exposed them, killed them.

Eve let out a loud howler of laugh, she looked at Fred and pointed, screaming with joy.

"You splinched off your eyebrow!" she hollered. Fred's grinning face fell and he quickly raised his hand to his eyebrow, patting for a report on the damage.

"Oh god is it all gone?" asked Fred as he scrunched up his face and held back a scream.

"Thankfully no, only a bit on the side." giggled Eve, patting his comfortingly on the head as she planted a large kiss on his cheek. Fred sighed and wrapped his arm around her as they left the dim alley and entered into the grocery store, grabbing their ingredients for dinner.

Fred walked over to a stand with muggle magazines and newspapers. He peered curiously at the headlines. He picked up one of the thick, ink stained newspapers and squinted as he read the small print.

"Lot of Londoners gone missing, eh?" said the grey-haired man behind the teller in a thick Scottish accent

"Seems so..." whispered Fred. Eve approached slowly from behind a stack of canned goods.

"They say that the ones that 'ave turned up are untouched, not a thing wrong with 'em." said the man, nodding at his statement. Eve turned her head quickly to Fred and they shared a concerned look. It was getting worse, for sure.

Eve and Fred continued to walk back, holding their groceries and talking about the things they missed at home, the food, the pond, the people.

"It'll be Christmas soon, bout what, 15 days now?" said Fred, scratching at his head.

"Yeah, I can't stand being away from your mum. You should go back, see everyone." said Eve flashing Fred a smile.

"I wish you could come, can't stand not having you around." joked Fred, gently nudging Eve, flashing her a gentle smile.

They arrived at the house and quickly put away the overflowing bags of groceries. Eve bent down and grabbed a large saucepan from a violet cupboard

Something Eve and the twins realized once autumn came was the the colour of the house's interior changed for each season. When they arrived, the cupboards had been decorated in bright, shinning greens, yellows, purples and oranges that illuminated the room. They matched the blooming flowers and gleeful sining birds of summer. As soon as the first frost came, Eve ambled downstairs to put on the kettle for tea when she was greeted by dark, warm violets and rich greens.

"I'll maker dinner tonight." said Fred, trying to push Eve out the kitchen.

"Oh, okay! Thanks, de-' started Eve before Fred put his finger to her lips.

"Don't argue." he said, kissing her on the cheek as she left the room so he could be alone with the puzzling recipe.

Eve started up the stairs and arrived in the Branch, a fire crackling softly and the chairs greeting her with open arms.

She grabbed a book from the wobbly stack from the box they had found left in the house. She flipped the page and saw the smiling faces of Fabian and Gideon as they stuck their tongues out at the camera. Another picture with Molly and her brothers, she stood in the middle frowning as they played with her hair, she was obviously suppressing a large laugh. The next picture as that of Arthur, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Fabian, Gideon, Frank Longbottom, most of the male Gryffindors. They were all huddled around a pile of sweets, dressed in messy, untucked uniforms in what appeared to be boy's dorm. Eve turned the page once more, dust floating up from the worm pages. The picture that was crookedly plastered onto the page was one of Arthur and Molly holding a small bundle of blue fleece. The baby had a small tuft of fiery red hair and he waved his short arms in the air trying to reach up for Mr. Weasley's glasses.

"Dinner's done!" yelled Fred from the bottom of the stairs. Fred stood in the kitchen, dressed in a hideous lace apron that Aunt Muriel had given to Eve as a house warming gift. His hands were covered in large quilted oven mitts embroidered with pink and blue roses with large buttons surrounding the wrist.

"You look lovely" said Eve noticing the burnt tips of the oven mitts

"Why thank you, my Lady." said Fred giving her a deep bow. "Dinner is on the table." announced Fred, taking Eve's hand and leading her to their coffee table and long sofa by the lit fire.

On the table lay a spread of the two plates, butterbeers, a slightly burnt lasagna and some old dark viridian candles that Eve used for wax on her letters. Eve broke out into a large grin as she turned around and faced Fred.

"I tried my best." Fred sighed, scratching the back of his head. Before he could finish his sentence Eve flung her arms around him and cried out.

"You're too perfect!" Fred laughed and pried Eve off of his neck.

"Before you start running your fingers through my hair you should eat my spectacular dinner." Eve looked at the plate with hunger as her fork and hastily dug into the food.

"This is amazing!" gasped Fred quite loudly, enjoying his creation. Eve looked up from her plate and started laughing hysterically as she saw Fred dressed in his frilly apron, shoveling heaps of potatoes into his mouth.

"I should take over cooking, I am so much better." joked Fred shaking pepper onto her dish.

"Aw, how kind of you...' grumbled Eve, picking up her empty dish and leaning down to swipe Fred's unfinished dish.

"Oi! I'm not dine yet!" exclaimed Fred to grab it back.

"You'll have to work for it." ordered Eve. Fred raised his eyebrow and pouted his lips as he swooped in for a kiss. Eve huffed a small puff of air and quickly pecked him try to make it as child-like as possible.

Eve sighed and gently placed the plates back down. Fred smiled and stood up, looking eye to eye with Eve, his blue eye's working their subtle charms. He gently placed his arms around her waist, leaning in for a romantic kiss. Fred grew closer and Eve closed her eyes anticipating the excitement. She took a last breath and felt a warm, moist and soft textured tongue lap her face as if she was a bowel of milk and Fred a thirsty kitten.

"Frederick!" she yelled, wiping saliva from her soggy face. Fred pulled back and began laughing like a maniac as he fell to his back, spreading across the floor. Eve sighed and joined him, giggling with her body next to Fred's.

"You're funny, you know that?" she said and rolled over onto her stomach. Fred grinned, leaned in and gave Eve a real kiss.

Quickly they had stood up and were hurrying up the stairs, into their bedroom. They entered the bed and looked at each other, increasing the nervousness lingering around them. Fred plunged into Eve and started kissing her, the anxiety began to melt away. Eve stopped in her track and turned around.

"What are you doing." asked Fred who sat puzzled at the end of their bed.

"Closing the door so we can have privacy."

"In a big empty, half invisible home, Ev?" he questioned beginning to take off his shirt.

"This seems to be the only privacy that we will have until our grand-kids graduate, do we better use it."

"We should probably get work on those grand kids graduating then." he said jumping up from the bed and embracing Eve as she laughed at his silliness, or her joy that they finally made the next step, she really didn't know

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am not that happy with it, but I really needed to finish it so I could carry on with the next one, thanks.<em>**


	17. Crucio

_**Oh my goodness, the next chapter is up! I promise I will write more often. I am on Winter Break until the 16th so I hope to finish a lot of chapters. Although I might not as my access to wifi is not very persistent. I hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>Eve rolled onto her stomach and rubbed her eyes, trying to rid the sore tiredness in her body. She looked over to her side and saw Fred. He slept peacefully on his side, his hair all a muck. Eve gently kissed him on the cheek and rolled out of bed.<p>

She slowly made her way down the stairs, stretching and cracking her muscles while heart was still beating from the night before and she could feel the half shameful smile caused by lingering thoughts.

"You down there?" yelled Fred from the upstairs, making Eve's heart beat a little faster.

"Yes, Just making tea, Fred!" she answered back as she filled the kettle with water and opened the cupboard in search of tea leaves.

Suddenly Eve felt the sting of a wand poking into her back. She turned around and stood face to face with a man. He smirked and Eve started backing up slowly.

"So you call him, Fred, do you?" whispered the man as he approached and dug his wand into her stomach.

"No, that is just a nickname-" she tried to correct.

"Liar, he's a Weasley, you're the Eldridge girl, Eveline." he yelled with each word he dug his wand even harder into her stomach.

"Fred, they found us! Apparate, George needs bread!" Eve screamed and hastily apparated out of the house and into the town's bakery. She turned around and heard the quick pop followed by Fred with wand in hand, ready attack.

"Oh thank god." he said. A sudden flash of red light pierced through the bakery's glass window, shattering onto the floor as Fred and Eve ducked.

Eve looked up and saw the origin of the spell. A few men adorned with hard, rugged looking faces stood in a line, entering the shop with speed. Eve tried to crawl over to Fred who lay in a puddle of blood from a deep cut in his arm where the spell had missed Eve and hit him instead. She reached out for his hand and felt a sudden tug at her hair where one of the men had grasped his hands on. She screamed loudly as the man dragged her across the sharp stabbing glass and onto the kitchen floor of the bakery. The man who had been dragging her flicked his wand making Eve scream as the pain of the cruicatus curse darted through her body. The pain stopped and Eve rolled onto her stomach as the men started to talk casually by the bakery. Her eyes started to flutter open and she saw beside her the dark figure of a man that helped her up, resting her against a cupboard door.

"Eve?" asked the deep soothing voice. She opened her eyes fully and saw Dean Thomas, or rather a bloodied and bruised man who face was covered with scars and dirt. He had grown up since the last time Eve had seen him, the day that Dumbledore had been murdered. He was skinner and lost his calming smile. His since bare, boyish face was covered in bristled stubble that surrounded his dry, bleeding lips.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The caught me in the forest, I was hiding, had been for a while. I got news that you and the twins were hiding somewhere near I was and I decided to try and find you. I think I led them here. I so sorry."

"No, it wasn't you, Fred and I apparated, we shouldn't have. They must have been tracking us." she sighed. "Who are they?" she asked directing her view to the men.

"Snatcher, they hunt down muggle borns, half blood, fugitives, anyone the the ministry wants." he answered wiping blood from his face where the Snatcher had beaten him.

"And the town? It's deserted." she said noticing the eerie silence that drifted through the streets.

"When they came into the town they broke into houses, chased most of the muggles away." The Snatchers drew closer, one them holding a bleeding Fred by the scruff of his neck.

"We're leaving, get up." barked a Snatcher who had long, tangled brown hair that was loosely tied back with a red ribbon. He was the same on that had broken into their house.

"What about this one?" asked the man holding Fred.

"They didn't want 'im, leave 'im" The Snatcher threw Fred onto the ground and grabbed Dean. The long haired Snatcher roughly yanked Eve up from the ground as she horrifically watched Fred lie motionless on the ground. The Snatcher leaned in close, sniffing Eve's hair as he whispered intimately into her ear.

"We'll take her though, they wanted her..." The Snatcher placed his hand on Eve's hip, just a Fred had done many times before. They apparated out the town that was once her home and now a battlefield and then in front of a large mansion surrounded by barren trees and a displeasing sense of being unwanted. They continued into the house, stepping on uneven pathways until they encountered a large door styled with a heavy knocker. The Snatcher that tightly held onto Eve stepped forward and pounded on the door.

"Malfoy..." growled Dean under his breath as the Snatch beside him jabbed his wand into his neck.

Eve's heart sank. Her hands were sweaty and she could feel the warm, moist air expelling from the Snatcher's mouth as he moved his greedy hands over her body

The door opened and a pale face peeked through the door. Even couldn't quite see the face clearly.

"We've found 'em." answered the Snatcher. The door opened wider and Eve immediately recognized the face.

"Draco, don't you dare!" yelled Eve, launching at the pale boy. He step back and called for his mother.

"Shush girlie." said the Snatherr as he slapped Eve across the face making her fall to the ground just as Narcissa Malfoy appeared beside her son.

"Come in.' said Narcissa and she opened the door, welcoming the guest and their prisoners.

The house was large but deserted. The colours were bleak and dust covered the ornate and expensive furniture. They were lead into a room with a large wooden fireplace and jeweled chandelier that hung above the lavish looking chairs. The fire crackled and Bellatrix and Lucius entered the room. Bellatrix wore the insane looking hairstyle that framed her proud scowl while Lucius had changed greatly from when had last seen him prior to his arrest. His hair was thinner, his clothes were dirty and the only thing that stood out on his washed out face was his bagged grey eyes.

"Oh, she will be so delighted!" exclaimed Bellatrix, clapping her hands with delight.

"She doesn't look like her sister. Are you sure this is her Draco." said Lucius quietly from behind Bellatrix.

"Yes, I think it is her." said Draco as Eve watched his hands shake behind his back, out of sight from his family.

"Who is the boy?" asked Bellatrix, peering suspiciously at Dean.

"Dean Thomas, friend of undesirable number one." said the Snatcher.

"Oh well, put him downstairs, we'll talk to him later." Bellatrix ordered, pointing to a case of steep stairs leading down into blind darkness. Dean stepped down the stairs and soon was gone int the darkness. Eve felt like joining him.

"Your sister wants to see you." said Bellatrix slowly stepping towards Eve. Eve blinked at her, unwilling to show any emotion, not a sense of fear or proudness, nothing to set off Bellatrix's sporadic psychotic temper.

"She's angry. Draco, go fetch Eugena." said Bellatrix, spinning in a circle as she played with the point of her wand. "Your brothers have come and checked on her for a few days. One day they are comforting their family, the next they are killing them" cackled Bellatrix, throwing her head back. Eve wiggled in the grasp of the Snatcher, she wanted to run, attack, cry, anything other than listen to her talk.

"Oh here she is." said Bellatrix as Draco led Eugena by the arm. The last time Eve had seen her sister she was insane looking. Her hair was tangled and her eyes were wide with an overwhelming sense of revenge and violence. This time she was different. She looked harmless and that was what terrified Eve. She look like she did when Eve was younger. She was older, powerful and capable of anything she wanted to do. Her hair was tied back neatly, her eyes were beautifully outlined with eyeliner and her clothes were clean. She had changed completely. Her insane persona had changed to calm and silent much like she had been before her baby died. Through her sharp neutral face you could see that she was ready to take vengeance.

"Eveline." she said through her tense smile. "You can leave us." informed Eugena to her fellow deatheaters. The Snatcher let go of Eve and she felt like collapsing onto the ground. Eve knew what was going to happen and she felt all hope in surviving leave her body in a second.

"Draco, I helped you!" shrieked Eve, trying to hold back her fearful tears. Draco and others turned around and stared questionably at the two.

"Helped you with what, Draco?" asked Bellatrix, raising an eyebrow. Draco eyes opened and he looked at his aunt.

"She tutored me in Herbology, when I was twelve, that is all." he said dismissing her plea as he left the room with his family. Suddenly it was only the two sisters together. Eugena smiled.

"I sent you a letter a few months ago." she said as she sat down in a large armchair. Eve remained standing in front of her sister. "I asked that you come and visit me before my child was born and-"

"You asked me to join the Deatheaters before you killed me!" snapped Eve.

"You shouldn't interrupt, little sister. Crucio." she replied with a flick of her wrist in which her wand rested. Eve fell to the floor and started to scream, tears falling down her face as she gripped the sides of her head with tense hands.

"Now, as I was saying." she said, dropping her wand. "You didn't visit me. I had time to think about it. Yes, ultimately I hoped that you would join me and our brothers. But, when we learned that you had been seeing on the Weasley brothers, I decided to change my goals concerning that part of the family." Eveline grinned sweetly.

"So you decided to kill us?" yelled Eve from the floor where she pushed herself up with the palm of her hands.

"Shush, crucio." Eve's hands couldn't support her weight and she dropped onto the ground, curling into a ball infront her sister's feet. Eve's head went fuzzy and the pain was shooting through her body.

"After my baby died I blamed you and Elsie and Erik." she continued.

"They were your parents...mum and dad." groaned Eve as she weakly moved her head to face her sister.

"I told you no interrupting. Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" roared Eugena, showing a glimpse of her prior self. Eve gasped for air as Eugena's repeated curse took a visible toll on her. Deep gashes appeared along her body. A quick swish of Eugenia's wand and the cuts destroyed ger body, ripping clothes that were now stained with blood. Eve began to feel dizzy. Her screams stopped and the only motion from her body was blood pouring from wounds. Suddenly everything went dark and the only thing Eve could hear was a gentle voice that raised the hair on her neck.

"You look so much like Emmery did."


	18. Fade Away

_**I can't believe I haven't posted in so long. I am incredibly sorry and promise that I will start writing a lot more! I've just been very busy, thanks for understanding!**_

___**xoxox**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>"She's waking up."<p>

"Get the water."

The air was damp and cold. A lingering smell of mold drifted through Eve's nose. She could hear heavy footsteps nearing her.

"Fred?" she groaned. She opened her eyes and saw an aged man dabbing her bloodstained hand with a wet cloth.

"Mr. Ollivander?" she questioned.

"Eveline, Eve, Eldridge, Cedar, Unicorn Hair, twelve inches, unyielding." he replied with a grin. She tried to push herself up to stand but instead she felt a surge of soreness.

"Dear, I don't believe moving will be one of your favourite activites for a while." he said. Eve studied his face. He was older and scarred. He had been here for a while.

"Here's the water." said Dean, carefully holding a cup.

"Dean, your hand." Eve said as she noticed his hand was awfully burnt along the side. The skin was blistering and red.

"Imperius curse. Stuck my hand in the fireplace when I told Bellatrix I didn't know where Harry was. I only just woke up a couple of minutes ago, I was out cold."

"Let me see it." she said trying to stand up once more. Since they had gone into hiding all Eve had down in the way of medicine was burns. Constantly Fred would tip over a vile and George would try to catch it. Yet, the only thing he caught was the hot cauldron.

"They have our wands." Dean said "You won't be able to do much." he said as he sat down next to her.

"I can clean it, let it dry the best we can." Eve gently took the cup of water and cloth.

"This might hurt." she said as she cleaned the wound.

"Eve when they put me here, when we first arrived, I could hear everything that was said in the upstairs. " Eve looked up at him. He must have heard my screams, she thought. "You called out to Draco. You said you helped him." Eve looked at him and tried to signal to him he had gone to far. "What did you help him with." Mr. Ollivander stood up and left the two, giving them a simple nod.

"I'd rather not, Dean." she said, trying not to catch his eye.

"Eve, if you told him any information about Harry, they could very well-'

'-Dean, what do you know about my family?' she asked, turning to him and sternly staring.

'Uh...you're a pureblood family. You lived by the Weasley's house for a bit. You all are very smart and that is about it.'

'No, Dean, what did your friends tell you? What did Ron tell you when I walked past? What things about my family floated around in little gossip circles? What things, Dean?' interogatted Eve, tired of being sheltered and lied to. Dean sighed and rubbed his eye.

'Ron once told me that most of your family were Slytherins until your dad and mum came to Hogwarts. He said that a lot of them were deatheaters.'

'They were all deatheaters until my dad and mum.' she corrected. Dean paused.'Go on, what else.' she said, urging him to continue.

'Your sister and brothers were sorted into Slytherin. Only you and your older brother, Emmery were in different houses that your siblings. Emmery was killed by them, eventually. And your parents died at the Weasley's wedding. They were murdered, by your brothers. I heard you announcing it on Potterwatch. I'm sorry about that'

'Thanks. But yes, all the things you say basically lead you the facts. My remaining family are deatheaters who fully support killing innocent people. My parents, brother and I are the only ones who had defied and fought.' she said, feeling exhausted, just from talking. 'Now, what do you know about the Malfoy's?'

'The same as your's...purebloods, deatheaters, some were good, not many.'

'Exactly, the same as mine. Draco is the same as me. Born into a family of evil, in a time of evil. When he was in his sixth year, I talked to Draco a couple of times. He had doubts about joining the Deatheaters and I tried to convince him. Then, he became the opposite as me. His generation in his family, really only Tonks, was good. Mine was bad. His parent's generation was bad. Mine was good. He didn't have the support that I had. I tried to give it to him but, I failed and he turned.' Eve said, wiping a few tears from her eye. She hadn't told anyone about her few discussions with Draco, not even Fred. And here she was, telling Dean, of all people, the boy she tutored in Transfiguration, that she sympathyised with a...well...Voldemort sympathiser.

'I never knew. I am sorry. I thought...'

'It's okay Dean.' she smiled weakly and felt a heavy weight lifted off of her shoulders. She sat next to Dean in the silence listening to her heavy breathing and Dean's remorseful sighs. Mr. Ollivander approached with a wide grin that sparked Eve's attention.

"Ah yes, Eveline, I have someone you should see. Dean, you too, follow me." he said as he trotted off to a dark corner of the dungeon. Eve started to realize just how large the dungeon really was.

"While you two were sleeping, we got another vistor whom my friend has been looking after." he said, leading them to two dark shadows. Dean looked at Eve questionaly, hestitanly following the some-what peculair Mr. Ollivander. As they neared Eve saw the light hit the unknown friend's face, illuminating their identity to Eve and Dean.

"Oh hello!" said an airy, high voice that comfortingly soothed Eve's aching head.

"Luna? Why are you here?" Dean and Eve gasped. The normaly fair girl's complexion was dirted and smudged. Her hair was obviously greasy and tangled, but it was well concealed in a plait down her wool sweater that looked tattered and worn. Yet, through the trouble that Eve imagined Luna had been through to end up with a halfblood, wanted woman and abused elderly man in a claustorphobic dungeon, she was still wearing her butterbeer cork necklace and that lucid, dreamy little pleasant grin. A grin that warmed and raised the spirits of everyone in the room.

"Oh, I imagine they wanted something from my father. They took me on my way home for Christmas, gave Neville and Ginny an awful fright, I told them not to worry." she said as she looked down at her hands and rubbed the grime off of them. "And Dean, you've been gone from school for so long, we all believed that you were captured. Seamus was so sad, I tried to comfort him with singing, but he was still under the weather." said Luna, reminding Eve of the little things Luna did that were so unusual, but made her Luna.

"Is Seamus okay and Ginny, are they okay?" Dean asked urgently, you could hear the pain in his voice.

"Seamus has been tortured, he is okay though, he is very brave. Ginny seems fine as well, I think she worries about her family though." said Luna, gently patting Dean on the back.

"Is that you Dean?" said a raspy voice. Eve turned around and was greeted by a short, wrinkled goblin.

"Griphook, but I thought you got away?" exclaimed Dean with surprise. It seemed the Malfoy Manor Dungeon was a great place to hold a reunion.

"They caught me a few minutes after they took you in. I was watching from a bush, one came over and I was bloody caught. They cut me up a bit." explained Griphook, showing the cuts on his arm.

"Did you see a redhead man, tall, gangly about 20. He would have been injuried." she asked desperately trying to find out the littlest piece of information about Fred.

"Yes, I did. You're right he was a down right mess. Some of the Snatchers were beating him up, he was yelling and crying a lot. Wouldn't shut up." said Griphook, rolling his sleeves down to cover his wounds.

"Was he alive when you left?" she sternly asked, insulted by his casual disregard for a person in pain and suffering.

"I don't know, he quieted down, doubt he'd live after all the blood he lost. Stupid boy, he was trying to fight the Snatchers at first." huffed Griphook.

"That's enough Griphook." snapped Dean as he comortingly hugged Eve who was holding back tears of frustration. She hadn't cried in a while and she just felt so helpless, sobbing like a child while Fred was most likely lying dead in the street during the middle of winter.

"Luna take Eveline to the water pail, she needs some water." said Mr. Ollivander in a warm, grandfatherly response. Luna nodded and took Eve's hand.

They walked over to a rusted tap by the stairs. Luna turned it with great force and a small jet of water flew from the tap.

"Go ahead." said Luna. Eve clasped her hands together to make a cup and let the water flow from her hands as she splashed it on to her face, ridding her body of slowly drying tears, caked on blood and nervous sweat. They could see Dean and Mr. Ollivander lecturing Griphook.

"Seamus isn't okay. I lied to Dean.' said Luna as her worn out face as she stared off into the dungeon aimlessly. 'He wouldn't recongize Seamus anymore. But I'm sure he'd be happy to see him." she said as she stood up and her lively sense returned.

"It'll be over soon Luna." she said, joining Luna in her stance. She didn't feel that it would be over though. She felt hopless, in the dungeon, with little knowledge of what was going on around her. The only knowledge she knew was of the fact people wanted her dead and now they had trapped her.

"Someone's coming." said Mr. Ollivander deeply from where he had previously been lecturing Griphook. Dean quickly rushed to the door leading upstairs, putting his head against the iron poles, trying to catch a sight. Luna grabbed Mr. Ollivander and slowly led him to the door. Eve turned her head and looked at Griphook who reculed back into the shadows of the dungeon, smirking as he mumbled something about the foolish bravery of humans.

The four stood infront of the door and waited for a few seconds. A pair of clean, shinning women's black heels appeared at the top step.

"It's not Peter Pettigrew then." laughed Mr. Ollivander. The laughter was welcome and the others managed a smile. Eve's smile was more forced than the others, she knew that Bellatrix wore long boots, not heels and there was only one other woman who would come down for them. The woman at the top of the stairs stepped down a few more, her legs were pale, her skirt and blouse were grey, she wore a green necklace that elegantly hung against her pale skin. The group took an intake of breath and the woman's face was revealed.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" said Dean, questionly. "What in merlin's name does she want?" said Dean hostilily through his gritted teeth. Luna took my hand and squeezed it, her other enlocked with Mr Ollivander's palm.

Narcissa continued to the steel bars and awkwardly, with some guilt, looked at her prisoners.

"Eveline, are you Eveline?" she whispered harshly, pointing at Eve. Griphook had appeared again and was staring with detest at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yes." Eve answered awkwardly, unsure of what was to come. Narcissa pulled a long think key from her pocket and fiddled with it until the door unlocked with a click.

"Come with me." she said. Eve looked at Dean, Luna and Mr Ollivander. Their faces were concerned and afraid. She tried to comfort them.

"I'll be back, not to worry." said Eve as she followed Mrs. Malfoy who was shaking a bit, her face was unusually sick and pale looking. Eve kept walking up the prison steps and into the room she had been tortured in. Vivid visions of thrashing out in pain, tears rolling down her face like scolding hot water and the distant cackles of her captors flooded into her mind.

"This way." said Narcissa, directing her into a large study, books lined the walls only breaking for large, dusty portaits of more pale, sickly looking witches and wizards. "Sit down." she said, pointing to a large armchair by a fire. She sat down on the large cushioned chair, her aching body soothed by the soft material.

"How old are you?" said Narcissa, sitting down in a chair opposite to Eve.

"I'm twenty." she said coldy staring at the woman. Eve clenched her fist and squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, the pain from wounds hitting her like daggers everytime she moved.

"You said something to Draco, you helping him. I know he wasn't tutored in Herbology. What did you help him with?" she asked, the anxious mother was wringing her hands as she watched the young girl stare at her with hatred.

"He came to me to talk about joining the Deatheaters. I tried to get him to stop." she said, gritting her teeth.

"You didn't want him to join?" said Narcissa, a hint of anger behind her soft voice.

"I saw good in Draco! I saw hope and I tried to help him! He didn't want to join, he was scared! " she yelled, jumping up from the chair in a heat of rage. She immedietly fell back onto the chair, breathing heavily in pain from her sudden movement. Narcissa glared at the defiant young woman for a few moments. Her eyes taking in every detail of Eve.

"Get up." she said, rising from the chair herself. Eve got up and gripped onto the desk beside her for support, the pain still surging through her body.

"I'm sorry, I can't let anyone find out about Draco, this will hurt." said Narcissa, taking out her wand. Eve's eyes show open and she didn't have time to react before the Narcissa uttered the spell.

She could see Fred's face when he kissed her for the first time, the moment Emmery graduated Hogwarts, George giving her the first Weasely Wheezes product, Molly hugging her at Christmas, Arthur presenting her a rubber ducky after she got an OWL in Muggle Studies, Hermione gripping onto her hand during the Triwizard, dancing with Lee at the Yule Ball, singing carols at Hogsmede with Ginny, drinking too many butterbeers with Ron, helping Fleur with her make-up for the wedding, hugging Harry when she found out her brother was killed and watching her parents dance together before being killed.

Then everything went dark and she could feel the pain in her body ease away. Stillness flooded her body, she could feel nothing and could only hear the sound of her heart beating very slowly until it too faded away.


	19. The Leaving of the Dwelling

_**Two chapters in one day! Oh my! Well, this chapter is short and a little boring, but I hope that doesn't dismay you.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>The wetness of the ground had soaked through bloodied clothes to the gashes along her body. No one had see her due to the large grass that covered any sight of her body, for days she laid by the tiny cottage, unconcious, unaware of the events going on her around her. Then one morning it snowed, the white little flakes drifted down and landed on her pale body, resting on her freezing skin, coating her auburnhair and singeing her skin with such coldness. The chill of snow made her body tingle, her heart beat faster, her finger move slightly and feeling to return.<p>

Eve pushed herself up from the ground, her body still sore from the abuse she had suffered. She looked around, she was back at the Dwelling, away form the Malfoy's Manor.

What had happened? Narcissa had pulled out her wand and said something about Draco, that no one could know. And it hit her, Narcissa couldn't risk Eve telling anyone about Draco's reservations on joining the Deatheaters. If she had ever told anyone they would have shunned Draco and his entire family. She was free now, she could go back to Fred. Fred. Oh god, where was Fred?

Eve jumped up and ran into the Dwelling. The had been ransacked, cupboard doors had been ripped off, food from the kitchen was gone, pictures had fallen off the walls and now lay broke along the stairway.

"Fred!" she yelled, collapsing to her knees. She had been asleep for days after being tortured by Eugena and Stunned by Narcissa for days, it must have been at least two weeks since she had been taken prisoner. Griphook said that Fred was probably dead after being beaten so badly by the Snatchers and if he was alive he must have gone back to the shop or the Burrow. She had to find him, but it was too risky to go to the Burrow or the Shop, Eugena was probably looking for her. She had to hide, she had to pack, she had to escape.

Eve ran up the stairs and too her and Fred' s bedroom. She stopped suddenly. The sheets and blankets were in the same place they had been when they were captured. Eve sat down on the bed and touched Fred's pillow, his orange like smell still lingering. She looked at the dark green pillowcase and in heat of emotion torn it off the pillow, hugging it closely to her chest.

"I have to leave." she said under her breath. Eve got up, still holding the pillowcase, and flung open the dresser drawers. She grabbed a bag on the top of her dresser and started stuffing warm clothes into it. The Malfoy's still had her wand and she couldn't put an enchantment on the bag. She would have to carry her stuff until she could find a place to live for a bit.

Sweaters, jeans, scarves, hats and gloves were all safely packed away in her bag. She brushed her finger against the green pillowcase before putting it into her bag and running downstairs to find food.

Most of the food had been eaten by the Snatchers and only some old canned peaches remained. She grabbed them and put them into her second bag. She crouched down to reach one cupboard and let out a screech of pain. Her wounds were still sore. Eve wondered if any of her potions were still upstairs. She quickly ran up the stairs and opened a box of vials on George's desk labeled 'Healing'. _Blood Replenshing Potion. Bruise Remover. Dittany. _She stuffed them all into her bag and turned around quickly, accidently knocking over another box of vials on George's desk. Eve picked them up, glancing quickly at the label of the box. _Polyjuice Potions._ Eve looked at the small vial of liquid and pressed it against her chest.

"Thank you, George." she said, feeling warm tears dribble down her cheek. She grabbed the box and placed them into her bag, wondering where she when she would use them as her fingers struggled to find room for the box.

Eve looked at her fingers, caked with dirt and blood. Her whole body was still covered with reminders of her torture. Quickly she stripped off her torn clothing, headed to the small bathroom downstairs and turned on the hot shower allowing steam to fill the room. She stepped in and leiting the boiling water scorch her skin. The water soaked her body, letting the grime spill away into the drain. Eve took a deep breath and slid down against the shower wall.

"Fred." she said between her weeps, the tears mixing with the water spilling down her face. She thought about the last moments before losing him, he looked at her, his eyes watering with pain, he reached his hand out, begging for her help, the Snatchers shouted Crucio, laughing as his face contored in agony.

She turned off the water and sat in the shower for a few minutes. Staring at the wall while the sound of water dripping down the drain filled the room. He had to still be alive. He couldn't just die like that.

And she stopped crying, it was time to leave the Dwelling.

She dried off, put on baggy wool sweater, a pair of grey gloves, jeans and a old grey scarf Molly had given to her years before. Her hair was still wet so she put it up into a bun at the top of her head before tucking into a beanie. Eve looked down at her feet, blue from the cold. She slipped on a pair of thick socks and lace up boots, easing her feet from the pain of bareness. She grabbed the bags and slung them over her shoulders. She was ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And where will she go? Thanks for reading guys : ) Don't forget to review and favourite!<strong>_


	20. Gathering Her Ground

_**Thanks for the suggestion, XoxMountainGirlxoX , I decided to try and it out and had some fun! Enjoy guys!**_

_**xo_**xo**_**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>Eve was running through the forest. Her boots were splattered with mud and dirt from the melting winter snow. The wind whipped against her face like icicles shattering onto the cold ground. Her hair escaped from the grey beanie, tingling her neck with each gently falling bead of water. She stopped at the edge of the forest and turned around, she had run all the way from the Dwelling, through the meadow, past the lake, into the forest and to the beginning of the town. She breathed out and watched the chilled air float from her mouth.<p>

Eve was heading for the town where the Snatchers had chased out of the villagers. That is where she last saw Fred and she was hoping that one of the remaining villagers could tell her what happened to him. Although, Dean said that they chased most of the Muggles out of the village and killed the rest, she wondered how many remained.

"Excuse, ma'am, can I help you?" said a voice. Eve turned her gaze from behind her to towards the town. An young blond man smiled at her, leaning uncomfortabily on his cane.

"Oh, actually you can, what happened here?" she said, noticing the large scar on the man's cheek. The smile on the man's face faded.

"Terrorists." he said, sighing loudly. Eve's eyebrows raised in shock. It did make sense, what would the Muggle Ministry say to them, they definietly weren't going to tell them it was Witches and Wizards.

"Really? How long ago?" she asked.

"A month ago. They killed the baker, Mr Briggs, one of them cut my face with this new type of knife. It was terrifying." he said, shuddering slightly. Eve looked at the young man and could feel the anger rising in her. How could the Snatchers prey on such innocent, peaceful people? Then it hit her, because of her. This young man would have to go through the rest of his life wearing that scar on his face because of her. A reminder to both him and her of the danger in their lives.

"What's your name?" she asked, touching the bottle of dittany in her bag.

"Galen, and you?"

"Molly. I can help you, with your scars." she said quickly.

"Really?" he said questioningly.

"Here, do you mind?" she said as she pulled out the vial of Dittany showed it to him. He looked at the labelled and shrugged.

"Sure." Eve approached him and dabbed a bit of the Dittany onto the rugged scar. He touched his face and gasped.

"It's gone?" Galen said. He touched it repeatiedly, not believing the sudden transformation.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had a friend who was hurt in the attack. He's tall, kind of thin, flaming red hair, lot of freckles." she said, putting the cork back on the Dittany and looking quite hopefully at Galen.

"Yeah, I do remember, he said his name was Arthur, he was watching his Uncle's house a couple kilometres east. We offered him help, but he said he needed to go back to his parent's house. He left right after the attack." Galen said as he touched the newly smooth part on his face. Eve shoved her hand onto her mouth and felt a tiny tear run down her cheek, she gasped for air and bent over, resting her hands hands on her knees. He was alive.

"Thank you so much." she said, hugging Galen and kissing him on the cheek. "I can't thank you enough." Galen smiled at her and leaned on his cane as he started to speak.

"You were there weren't you? I remember seeing you." he said. Eve was shocked, what could she say? "The villagers aren't stupid, we know it wasn't terrorists. What terrorist speak with a Northen accent?" Eve looked at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, very much Galen. I doubt I this will be the last time I meet you." Eve took her hand away from the young man's shoulder and smiled before apparating into thin air. Galen blinked. She was gone. That wonderful girl had just disappeared, he thought. He hoped that she found Arthur.

...

Eve had apparated to the first place she thought of, Benny's Drugstore on Wilson St in London. She had gone there once with Ginny before going to the Leaky Caldorun. Ginny said that her Dad had brought her a Muggle drink that she had to try. It turned out to be very good, it was called Cola or something like that. When she opened her eyes she was standing in an aisle filled with the same cold Muggle drinks. She hadn't eaten in days and she didn't have any money, Wizarding or Muggle. She looked to ground, taking her eyes away from the drinks and when she was about to let out a sigh she noted a small Muggle bill on the floor. She kneeled down and picked it up. She remembered that Muggles called their money pounds, and the bill had a large twenty on it. Eve held the twenty pound note in her hand and whispered the spell 'Geminio' under her breathe, praying that her concentration would allow her to use the magic despite her lack of wand.

Then another twenty pound appeared, and another, and another. Soon Eve was holding a total of three hundred pounds in her hand. She bought a cola and box of Muggle cookies. Quickly she sat down on a bench in the park and stuffed her face, washing the dry cookies down with the sweet bubbly liquid.

She had to find a new wand but she couldn't just waltz into Ollivanders abandoned shop as herself. She needed to use her first vial of Polyjuice. She grabbed her bag and grabbed the small box with Polyjuice vials. Passing muggles gave her odd, confused looks. A young girl with little vials must have been odd to Muggles.

Eve got up and tucked one little vial of Polyjuice into her pocket. She needed to find a Muggle girl to get some hair from. She started walking through the streets of Muggle London, looking out for a Muggle girl.

"Oh excuse me!" Eve exclaimed, tapping the shoulder of a woman on her cell phone. The blonde woman, who was around her early 30s, turned around and looked at Eve.

"What? I'm talking on the phone." Eve looked at the tiny shinny thing in her hand and nodded.

"I'm sorry, but do you know where the nearest drugstore is?" the woman looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"There's one just down the street. On your left." the woman returned to her phone and started to talk again.

"Oh well...thank you." Eve said unsure of what to do. The woman slanted her eyebrows and looked at Eve again. My god, this woman, Eve thought, fine here it goes. Eve quickly tugged the woman's hair and grabbed a couple of strands before running off and ducking into an alley behind some clothing store.

She put the blonde strand of hair into the vial and watched as it turned from a thick, brown bubbling liquid to a ashy grey. Eve took a sniff of the Polyjuice and gagged, the stench of cigarrettes and vomit filled Eve's nostrills. Quickly Eve took drank the vial, coughing and controlling the urge to vomit.

Her auburn hair lightened to ash blonde, her eyes turned to a dark brown and her nosesgrew a harsh bump in the bridge.

The transformation was done and she way ready to find her wand. She clenched her eyes and bit her lip. Eve thought of Ollivander's wand shop and soon she could smell the dusty boxes around her. She open her eyes and saw the rows upon rows of wands. Where would she start?

Her wand was made from Cedar wood and Unicorn hair, twelve inches long and unyielding. Surely there was a wand somewhere in the shop that could fit her.

She picked up a box, Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, flexible. She gave it a swish and immedietly sent a shock up her hand, causing her to drop on the floor.

"Definietly not." she whispered. She grabbed another box at the end of the store, Maple, Phoneix feather, 9 1/2 inches. She gave it a quick tap and suddenly the wand shot across the room, hitting a glass on the counter, shattering it into a million pieces.

"My goodness." said Eve, checking her watch, worried that the Polyjuice potion would wear off. She quickly grabbed a brown leather box at the top of the shelf. She gave it twirl and a boquet of purple thalictrum, flowers that grew in the Dwelling's meadow, sprouted gracefully from her wand. Eve grabbed the boquet and slipped the wand into her back pocket, reading the wand's characteristics, Pear, Unicorn hair, 14 1/2 inches, unyielding.

"Perfect." whispered Eve, smiling with satisfaction.

"Eh! Who's 'ere?" yelled a voice from outside the shop, Eve turned her head quickly and noticed a tall, stocky Snatcher at the enterance the shop. Quickly she apparated, leaving Ollivanders. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was at the shop, the twin's shop, still holding the boquet of purple thalictrum. It was open, there were a few kids in the shop, browsing the collections. Eve looked at the till, a gloomy looking redhead was playing with one of the products.

"George." she said under her breath, looking at him with awe. He looked up and clenched his fist in frustration.

"If you are looking for Harry Potter, I don't know." he snapped. Eve stepped back a bit and watched as George got up from his seat and to stand defiantly in front of the counter.

Eve stood, speechless. He was here, in front of her. Where was Fred? Was here? Was he okay? Where was Amelie? Where is everyone she thought. She was bursting with questions.

"Wher-"she stopped herself. She was the reason the villagers were hurt and killed. She wasn't going to let anyone else die because of her. "A girl wanted me to give this to you and your brother ." she said, handing George the boquet of purple thalictrum. George looked down at the flowers she placed into her hands. Eve could feel the bump in her nose starting to disappear. She quickly covered her hand over her nose and noticed her hair was starting to fade to the normal auburn. George looked up from the flowers.

"What was the girl's-" he paused and stared at her. "Eve?" he said, his eye's wide and confused.

"I'm so sorry." she said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before her appearance returned to normal.

_**George's POV**_

She just disappeared. Eve was right there! I looked down at the bundle of flowers in my hands. They looked like the ones that grew by the Dwelling, purple and little with long green stems.

"Oh merlin, what about Fred? What I am going to tell Fred?" I said gripping onto the flowers. Fred hadn't been to the shop in weeks. Mum told me that one day he just showed up at the house, all bloody and bruised, going absoluetly mental. He kept screaming Eve's name, over and over. Dad said that some Snatchers must have used the Cruciartus curse on him. He was quiet, didn't speak at all, just cried a lot. One morning Mum tried to ask him where Eve was and he just looked at her and said quite flatly that she was probably dead.

Mum started to cry a lot after that, between Ron going back to help Hermione and Harry, Ginny be stuck at Hogwarts and Fred silently going mad while Eve was thought to be dead, she was destroyed. Dad tried to cheer her up, but usually she just kept herself busy with cooking and cleaning.

"I'm closing up shop early, out, out!" I said to the few kids who were the shop. They left and I quickly grabbed my coat and scarf, locking up the store as I started to walk casually down the streets of Diagon Alley.

Snatcher and Deatheaters were everywhere. Sitting in the places that good witches and wizards used to sit. I kept my head down, in fear of one of them trying to enterain their day and impress one another now that the Unforgivable curses were legal.

I opened the door to Whizz Hard Books, where Amelie was working.

"Mel! We have to leave" he yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming." she shouted back. In a split second Mel was running down the staircase with her book bag over her shoulder, her red hair bouncing against her red jacket.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She looked scared and confused. I put my hand on her lower back and smiled just as well aparated into the middle of the Burrow's kitchen. Mum jumped up and threw a soup spoon into the air.

"For melin's sake, George!" she snapped, swatting me with the spoon. I shielded myself from the blows, just before Fred entered the room.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at me. They all look so different, more tired and worn.

"I saw Eve." I said quickly. Fred swore loudly and ran at me for a hug while Amelie sat down in shock.

"Is she okay?" asked Mum.

"She was a bit cut up, she looked fine though." I said.

"Where is she now?" asked Mel from the chair she was sitting in, still stunned from the news.

"She apparated, I don't know where." I noticed Fred's tensed hands, I looked at him and waited for his reaction.

"I have to find her." he said, too quiet for anyone but me to hear. I looked at him and nodded, knowing that somewhere out there Eve was alive and breathing.


	21. Diagon's Newest Arrival

_**Hi guys! I hope you like the chapter. Just an update, I will be traveling for 10 days starting next Saturday and may be unable to find internet access, meaning that the next couple of chapters won't be out for a bit. Thanks for the understanding!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>Once Fred had stated his intent to find Eve, she was already back in Diagon Alley. Quietly, she had snuck up behind a Muggle girl in a convience store and used the Severing Charm to cut of a inch of hair across the bottom of her ponytail while still in London. She used a tiny bit of this hair for her new identity, a young, boring Witch who lives in a flat by Diagon Alley. Eve had arrived at Diagon Alley as her new self, shorter by at least 2 inches, a bigger bust size and long brown hair that reached to at least to her waist. She had returned to Ollivander's, guiltyly borrowing a few galleons and sickles from the box under th counter, promising to herself she would pay him back. With those galleons and sickles she bought a new pair of robes for when she went out in public while under the effects of the polyjuice potion. And as Fred and George apparated back to the shop, Eve was wandering the streets, searching for a flat.<p>

"Stop, girl." said a rough voice. Eve turned around and stood face to face with a tall, thick man dressed in grey and black robes. He eyed her suspiciously, touching the new robes that hung elegantly from her form. "What is your name, girl?" he said in more of a demand that a question.

"Alicia Spinnet." she said thinking of the first pure blood girl she went to school with. The man looked at her for a second and pulled his hand away from her robe, continuing his walk down the deserted alley. Eve's heart slowed for a second and she let out a tiny sigh of relief. Alicia would have killed her if she knew.

She continued watching the man, waiting for him to turn the corner so she could resume her search for a new flat. As the tail of his coat followed his bloated legs, Eve started to walk again. The cobblestone streets were becoming increasingly more empty as dark night clouds started to gather in the already ominous sky, leaving on Eve and a few other people to wander.

She stopped at the entrance of Ollivander's again, studying the broken glass the stuck sharply from the window's various wood frames. Wands were scattered by the enterance, some broken, revealing their core, others still lay intact, ready for a witch or wizard. Eve let out a long breathe and felt her clothes becoming loose. The blouse started to sufficate her as the long skirt drooped crookiedly. The polyjuice potion was wearing off and she needed to find a place to hide immedietly. Eve turned to head to the sides, checking for Death-eaters or Snatchers. The streets were empty and her hair was already starting to show it's true red colour. Without thinking Eve ducked into Ollivander's, her mousy brown hair starting to brighten with streaks of auburn colouring.

The inside of Ollivanders was torn apart, papers scattered across the floor and broken chairs lying against the shop's counter. Eve started to walk betwen the tight shelves to the back of the shop, watching to make sure her footsteps didn't make too much noisebut the crunching sounds of glass were utterly unavoidable in the sharp pathway. The once welcoming shop was now covered with the Deatheaters blanketed effects, darkness, silence and hostility. Eve looked behind her shoulder, gripping her wand in case of a Snatcher of Deatheater, luckily it was not needed as there was nothing but empty street.

She carried on, squeezing through the shelves and coming upon a small staircase leading to the upstairs. Eve pulled her slipping bag up and placed her foot of the creaky board. Small drips of water fell onto the ruined store as an unexpected thunder show a rose. eve turned her head and watched the front of the shop, her heart pounding as the smell of fresh rain drifted up her nose.

"Nigel! If you're hiding in here, I'll find you!" yelled the giggly voice of a young witch who stood drunkingly in the front of the shop.

Eve froze midway up the stairs as the tipsy voice travelled through the shop. She watched from a far as the girl took a drink from the firewhiskey in her hand and stumbled over chairs.

Eve looked up the stairway and quietly climbed the loose steps, the harsh rain covering any of the soudnds. While the drunk girl rested her head against the stack of wands and started to hiccup, Eve was lookiing around the small house of Ollivander's that had sat above his shop for many years. The room had obviously been torn apart. Just like the downstairs there was papers scattered across the floor, depicting the makes of wands stored in the shelves below.

There was a small cot of to the side which looked rather inviting. Eve took a step forward and sat down on the feathered bed. From downstairs, a loud shriek sounded following by hideous snort like giggles.

"Nigel! You scared me!" yelled the drunk girl so loud that most likely all of Diagon Alley heard her.

But soon the girl and Nigel left and Eve was all alone once more. She rested her auburn hair down on the pillow, forgetting that she had changed from the brown haired girl and then back to herself. Sher let out a tiny yawn while thoughts of the Weasley family floated in and out of her mind. She could see Fred sleeping in his bed as George stayed up late and talked to Mel. Molly and Arthur were probably worrying sick about Ron and Ginny. Bill and Fleur were perhaps watching the moon at Shell Cottage. God only knows what Charlie was doing, Eve laughed to herself.

And soon the cheery redheads faded from her mind and were replaced by uninterupted sleep.


	22. Sounds of Fury and Change

_**This one is awfully short, sorry 'bout that! I got back from England a few days ago and tried to write as much as I could! I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" asked Mel as and George watched Fred carry boxes of fainting fancies from one side of the shop to the other just before closing.<p>

"He's fine. He just misses Eve."said George, playing with a knut in his hand.

"He looks awful. Does he have any idea where she is?" Mel asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He thinks she might be staying with some of her healer friends. He doesn't think she'll go to Shell Cottage though, she's probably too worried about putting others in danger."

"Most healers have been killed or have joined the Dark Lord."

"He already checked with some of the girls at Hogwarts like Angelina, Katie and Alicia."

"Who?"

"Friends of ours and Eve's. They shared dormitories."

"We didn't share at Beauxbatons." said Mel.

"How lucky!" laughed George, kissing Mel on the cheek.

"Oui, mon cheri, je de la chance!| her French only the tiniest bit accented. "Tu est un fool pour aller Hogwarts!"

Fred didn't have to fluent in French to know she had just insulted Hogwarts. He put down the box and cracked his knuckles, watching Mel and George laughing and kissing.

"I'm going for a walk, George!" yelled Fred, grabbing his coat and slamming the door of the shop. The cold soon to be February weather hit Fred's face like daggers. The usual light fluffy snow was grey, mucky slush, wrecked by the bootprints of large and bitter Snatchers who roamed the streets.

Fred was tired of sitting, watching as people passed their shop, heads down, looking at their feet, hurrying back to their little homes. He didn't want to go back to the Burrow every night and watch his mum break down into tears every time someone mentioned Ron, Ginny, Harry or Eve's name. Not to mention put up with the constant giggling from Mel and George. When he had come back to work at their shop, Mel insisted on joining them. That would have been absolutely fine, had she not muttered corrections to the shop's layout under her breathe. He remembered the lunch the three had had a few days before. The bickering started quite early.

"But honestly George, they killed her parents so quickly." Mel whispered, loudly enough for Fred to hear.

"Mel, shut it."

"And her brother, didn't they kill him fast too?"

"Mel, leave it."

"Fine."

Little arguments had erupted throughout the rest of the week. More fights, more insults and more annoyance for Fred. But the worst was not having Eve. For thte longest time he had no hope. He had seen her shrieking as the Snatcher's dragged her across the stone street, she was crying and screaming, begging for them to spare him. Then the vision of her faded away and was replaced with that of George, telling the family that he had just seen Eve in their shop, a tear running down her cheek as she apologized.

The snow started to fall again and now dusted the tips of Fred's flaming hair. The snow shook off his head as Fred violently kicked an abandoned store front.

"Why did you apologize?"yelled Fred, gripping onto the roots of his hair and screaming hysterically. His pained cries echoed through the empty streets.

"You didn't do anything." sobbed Fred, lowering to his knees and letting the rage turn to tearful misery. He put his hands onto his eyes rubbing away moist tears. He looked up and ran his finger through his hair, gazing at the empty shop he had broken down in front of.

|Eve's POV|

I can hear him. I can see him for where I sit. He's crying so hard and all I want to do is jump out of this window, wrap my arms around him and tell him that I said sorry because I love him. But I can't. And I can't stay here anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not my best work, but I have some more ideas for the future!<strong>_


	23. Visting Friends and Foes

_**Hope you guys enjoy, don't forget to review!  
><strong>_

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

_**Grace  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"George, you and Fred have some visitors!" yelled Mrs Weasley from the door of the Burrow, welcoming the two guests.<p>

"Come Freddie." Said George, yanking his brother up from the lumpy laundry covered bed he had been sitting on.

The twins walked down the stairs, Fred going a little slower than his brother. He had been staying up late, not sleeping, just making lists of where Eve could be.

"George!" yelled Molly again, giving an uneasy smile to the guests.

"We're right here Mel-" George stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and started at the guests. "-Alicia? Oliver?" he said with surprise.

"Hey guys!" cried Alicia, wrapping her arms around Fred and then George. Fred looked at the two and gave them each the same weak smile.

"We wanted to say hi." said Oliver. "I saw Alicia in a shop and she told me about Eve." Fred looked at Oliver with the tiniest bit of discomfort. Oliver and Eve dated for a while and it still bubbled in the back of Fred's mind. "We hope you find her and beat those Snatcher." replied Oliver, obvious anger towards Eve's captors showing.

"Thanks mate." said Fred quietly. Molly soon scurried off to her bedroom, giving the young adults privacy.

"What have you guys been doing?" asked George, putting the kettle on for tea. "Not too much trouble I hope."

"Well, I've been on the Puddlemore United team for a while. Nobody comes to matches anymore." said Oliver, taking a seat and running his finger through his golden brown hair. Oliver was now around the age of twenty two but had aged badly. His eyes were bagged and grey, he looked as if all the joy in his life was gone.

"I've been working at the Prophet mostly." said Alicia warming her hands around the mug of tea. George had just poured her. Alicia was the same age as the twins but looked incredibly younger. Her eyes were round and innocent looking, true to her own character.

"I got a job at the ministry." Oliver replied quickly. Fred's eyes turned to him with shock. Most people who worked at the ministry were now death eaters. "Lay off of me, it's the department of Magical Games and Sports. Not many supporters in there."

"That's good. Can't have you kissing You-Know-Who's feet." said Fred quietly. Alicia let out a snort and Oliver grinned shyly.

"George!" yelled a voice from the living room. The four turned their heads and greeted the girl.

"Mel, this is Alicia and Oliver. They are friends from school." Mel smiled and shook their hands. Fred noticed Alicia eye's had been Watching Mel with discomfort, her hands were clenched, her sharp red nails digging into her pants leg.

"Alicia, Eve had some things that she meant to give to you for Christmas, want to see?" he said without thinking.

Alicia turned her head and the sourness in her eyes hastily faded. "Oh sure Fred."

He lead her to the old bedroom belonging to Eve and Ginny, gently closing the door and speaking in a low voice.

"Is Mel dating George?" asked Alicia, cutting off Fred.

"Yes for a couple of months now." said Fred. Alicia cursed loudly and sat down on Ginny's bed. It was unlike Alicia, a quiet and kind girl to curse so violently.

"What do you know about her?" she asked sternly.

"Obviously not everything by the looks of you." scoffed Fred. Alicia bit her lip with impatience and spoke with an angered voice.

"I've seen Mel at the Prophet before." said Alicia, holding back her painful tone of fear that managed to seep through despite her efforts.

"She's a book editor, it makes sense. She might have been looking for a new job."

"No, not like that." Sighed Alicia. "She's been talking to some of the new bosses."

"What are you saying" Fred stopped and looked at her with confusion.

"I've seen her talking to Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange." Fred sat down on Eve's bed in shock. "Fred, people don't usually go up and talk to know murders.

Fred took in a large breath, trying to sense of all this information. He leaned against the wall beside Eve's bed and stared forward. A picture of his family hung over Ginny's bed. He focused on George who waved at the camera, wearing a blissful smile that Fred would soon have to interrupt.


	24. Mending of Shells

_**New chapter, hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**_

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>The dark, bruised girl fastened the silver button on her cloak and made sure that she had tucked her wand safely in her back pocket.<p>

"You can do this Eve." she said to herself, sutffing the roll of musky muggle cheese into her bag and turning on the little orange radio.

Since she had seen Fred crying in the streets, Eve had only left the small flat above Ollivander's twice. The first was to get more food and the second was to buy a radio at the Muggle electronic store. For a whole day she had fiddled with the radio's round plastic dials, searching for Potterwatch. Then she found what Lee had described months earlier at the station. After trying almost every password she could think of she found success with 'Meadowes'. Lee's voice filled the room. His normal pep was replaced with a deep monotone sound, boredem arising that no one had ever seen with his Quidditch commentary.

"We will repeat the names of missing witches and wizards." said Lee, the sound of shuffling papers in the background. "Zelda Amerose, Edward Dwanely, Benjamin Feely, Eveline Elderidge, Kathyn Karride, Luna Lovegood, Nina Lagardo, Garrick Ollivander, Tybalt Mantais and Dean Thomas. May you all be found. Next week's password is Wulfric." The broadcast stopped and a long ringing beep pulsated like a warning from the radio. She stopped and flicked the raido's switch.

"That it. I'm going." she muttered under her breathe. Eve grabbed her satchel that hung on the corner of a shelf filled with wandlore books. She started to throw her few belongings in, preparing for flight to the cottage.

Shell Cottage popped into her mind. It was secluded and quiet, not many death-eaters could go unnoticed there. But it put Fleur and Bill into a lot of danger though it had been deemed a safe house. Was the risk still there? She could apparate just a few miled away from the cottage, maybe look around to see if it was safe. Then if everything was clear she could walk to them, explain what had happened, have a long desired shower.

Eve checked her watch, nearly a quarter past two, then surveyed the small room that been her home for a few short days.

"Thank, Mr Ollivander." she whispered, squeezing her palms as she tried to recall the sandy white beach that Shell Cottage had been built upon.

A cracking sound and she was on the top of a high green hill that overlooked the tiny cottage on the sea.

The sky floated as a pale blue, almost hidden by the fluffy cotton white clouds that drifted so slow that your eyes would begin to fall asleep before they moved an inch. It looked as if the touche sof deatheaters and winter hadn't reached them. Eve's feet started to run down the hill, pumping as fast as they could. The lush green grass started to transform to soft powdery sand, flying up from behind her feet like it was being carried by the wind. Soon the small cottage turned large, welcomg her with the steady line of grey smoke expeling from the chimney, filling the air with the scent of woodsmoke.

Eve stopped at the little two part door. She raised her shaking hand, panting violently from her joyful and desperate sprint. The images of Galen, the Muggle boy, recalling the deaths of the Baker at the hands of the Snatchers flooded into her mind. By showing herself to Bill and Fleur she might as well have put out a bread trail behind her. Then the words of Galen changed into her parents cold blank faces, staring at her with misted eyes and they began to fall to the ground in a flash of green light, even more emotionless.

Eve threw up. She vomitted on the front steps of the Shell Cottage and felt the anxious confusion leave her body as the turning sound of the doorknob clicked in her ear.

"Hello?" said the voice of Bill, not yet realising who had just puked at his doorstep.

Resting her hands on her knees and takin gin a deep breath she gave Bill a week grin.

"Eve?" he said, his voice filled with surprise. The little pale blue door swung open.

"Sorry I just ran too far too quickly."she coughed, feeling the acid bile burn her throat. Bill helped her get up and shuffled her over to a soft couch. She sat down on the cushion and let her tired body sink in. Eve wiped a few beads of sweat and sighed. Bill sat down across from her, taking a moment to compose his thoughts.

"Where were you all this time?" he asked with a concerned manner. Eve wiped the tears that spilled from her eyes thanks to the strain of vomitting.

"I was in Malfoy Manor for only two weeks, I was insane or unconcious for most of it. Narcissa Malfoy let me go about-"

"-she what?" exclaimed Bill, putting down his tea cup with shock.

"I had some secrets about Draco she couldn't risk me telling anyone." Bill raised his eyebrows and picked the smoldering glass again.

"You're lucky, good to see you're okay. Why did the Malfoy's want you anyway?" asked Bill, brushing a stringy piece of orange hair away from his face. Eve gripped ontot he couch's upholestery.

"The Malfoy's weren't the ones who wanted me. It was my family." she corrected, thinking of the grey faces that belonged to Eden, Elden and Eugenia, staring at her from above where she lay motionless from the cruciartus curse those weeks ago.

"Did they hurt you?" said Bill in an alarmed tone, staring at the scar that reach from her palm to the end of her wrist, scars were something that could not be cured by dittany.

"Eugenia used the cruciartus curse on me a few times." said Eve, taking a small sip of her own tea. Bill stopped refilling his cup.

"She tortured you?" gasped Bill. Eve shifted uncomfortabily in her seat. "How many times?" the image of Eugenia's wand flickered in her mind.

"About seven times." The room was silent, sounds of waves crashing against the shore seeped into the house. Bill leaned back in his chair and placed his hand to his mouth, thinking intensely. Eve looked down at her feet, she was so tired.

"Can I stay?" she saked weakly, feeling naseus again. Bill snapped out of his distant state and got up from his seat.

"Yes of course. Fleur is just getting groceries but she'll be back soon." he replied, helping her up from the sofa. Eve thank him quietly and gripped on his hand as he led her up the small staircase to the enterance of a quaint room.

"Fet soem sleep." he said, patting her on the shoulder. Eve felt her throat start to tense as a warm drip of tears fell along the curves of her face.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered as he grabbed onto her, pulling her into a tight hug. Eve muffled her sobs into Bill's shirt, thinking again of the risks she was putting all of ehr friends and family in. The odds that the Deatheaters would find her again weighed in her mind. The dirty faces of Luna, Dean and Ollivander burned in her midn, as a raging reminder of what could happen.

"Come on now." siad Bill, breaking from their hug and placing his arms on her should like a protective older brother. "This is your room, come on.

"Bill, I don't have to stay if you don't-"

"Go upstairs, Eve." he replied with a grin. Eve gave him a small smile before obeying his directions and heading up teh narrow staircase beside the flickering fireplaces.

She twisted the brass doorknob and slowly pushed opened the little door. A wave of bright sunshine bursted through the windows, the cries of seaguls filled the room through the thin piecs of glass.

Eve turned her focus to the large cushioned bed in the center of the room. It was covered with large pale pink pillows, resembling marshmallows. She laid down on the inviting bed and crawled under the fluffy duvet cover. The sounds of shore birds were drowned out by the repetitive sounds of her breathing and soon snoring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading again guys!<strong>_


	25. Conception of Cessation

_**New chapter, yay! A few things to discuss my lovely readers! I started a tumblr for this story which you can find here **_

_**.com/ **_

_**Basically it is just outfits for Eve and pictures of what I imagined the characters look like. I'm sure my Game of Thrones obsession shines through quite a bit with my choice of actors for the Eldridge's. I hope you guys like it! Plus I am thinking of doing a prequel for the Year of Everything placed around the 5th book. But, we shall see.**_

_**xoxo  
><strong>_

_**Grace  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Emmery and Eve only went to Hogwarts at the same time for two years. In Eve's third year Emmery had made sure to see her off on the train. It was that goodbye that stuck so vividly in her mind.<p>

Mr and Mrs Eldridge, Emmery and Eve had all loaded into the oddly proportioned red muggle bus with Eve's heavy trunks, screeching owl and rather odd looking robes.

"Eve make sure you get Aves out of his cage when you arrive in your dorm!" yelled Mrs. Eldridge, causing many of the disgruntled bus patrons to find seats farther away from the bellowing woman with a dogwood stick poking out of dark handbag.

"Yes mum!" responded Eve, even louder than her mother. By this point most people had crowded to either sides of the bus, trying to avoid the farm animals and oddly dressed family in the middle of their morning commute.

Eve's heart was pounding. As soon as they arrived at King's Cross Eve grabbed her owl and trunks before bolting off to the Muggle platform nine. There stood crowds of anxious parents trying to give their rambunctious first year kids a lesson on running into a brick wall. Leaning against one of the dirty brick columns was a man with dark auburn hair. It had grown out since he had unpinned the Prefect badge and started Auror training.

"Evie!" yelled the man as he spotted his fourteen year old sister dragging her trunks as she ran speedily to him. He leaped up from the post and grinned brightly.

"Emmery!" she yelled back, letting go of her trunk and running with her arms wide open. The two siblings embraced each other in the middle of the bustling station. The two hadn't seen each other for three weeks, a drastic change from living together for 12 months of the year. Though Emmery didn't mind the privacy and Eve, the extra space.

"You ready to get on the train soon?" he asked, picking up a few of her bags and waving to his parents who were slowly walking over.

"Completely, I can't wait to see everyone."

"Everyone?"

"You can exclude any Slytherin girls."

"The boys?"

"They aren't as interested in me." Eve bolted through the brick wall, squeezing her eyes shit as she felt the cool shiver pass through her. She turned around and waited for her brother's tall, strong build to emerge from the rusty coloured bricks.

"Good, I was never interested in Slytherin girls either." Said Emmery, a little louder than needed in the uncrowded platform 9 ¾. A couple of people turned their heads in shock or disgust, most others just silently chuckled to themselves.

"How's Auror training going?" asked Eve. Emmery turned to her, his face a little fallen. Eve could almost feel a little bit of sorrow dripping off of her brother.

"Absolutely, positively wonderful." Eve's false sense of sympathy faded and she rolled her eyes at her teasing brother.

"The Weasley's should be here soon." said Emmery, checking his watch and the brick wall where their parents had appeared.

"It's almost time to board." said Eve noticing the hordes of first years shyly hopping aboard the train.

"Time to say goodbye." said Mr Eldridge, who had just come up behind his daughter, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you guys." murmured Eve. Her mother let out a small chuckle and grin.

" You'll be so busy you won't even realize." her mother replied comfortingly.

"Besides you'll be home for Christmas." Mr Eldridge join in.

"I'll try and see you at Hogsmeade." reassured Emmery.

Eve smiled at her family attempts to rid her of anxious thoughts.

"Come on now. Don't want to miss your train." directed her father as he picked up the heavy trunks beside her and gestured towards the train.

"You'll have a such a fun time!" Don't get into too much trouble." Eve stepped up onto the train's steps receiving her trunks from her parents.

"Go find your seat, wave to us through the window!" her mother exclaimed as the train's loud whistle shrieked throughout the station.

Eve dragged her heavy bags through the small corridor and finally found an empty compartment. She dropped her bags and ran towards the slightly fogged window, pulling it down and sitting on the window's frame as she waved frantically to her family.

"I love you sweetie!" shouted her mum happily bouncing up and down as wisps of reddish brown hair escaped from her elegantly braided bun.

"Send lots of letters!" yelled her father, placing his hands in his pockets and smiling so that the laugh lines surrounded his grey eyes.

"Say hi to the professors for me!" the last voice of her family echoed through her ears. Their faces and expression burned into her mind as they were wildfire. Fear and panic swallowed up her thoughts as her family's faces started to grow distant from the now moving train.

Then her view turned fuzzy. The sounds of the train centred in her mind, drowning out the slashing sounds of violent spells being casted within the station. Two flashes of vibrant green bounced off her mother and father. A third hit Emmery harder than the rest, knocking him onto his stomach. Their grinning faces turned blank and empty, falling to the ground in a split second.

Frozen in time, Eve looked at their motionless bodies. Lying so silent on the cold stone. Three figures stepped forward from their bodies.

A woman with dark black hair laughed over Emmery's lifeless body; two men joined in as they stood over the bodies of Eve's parents. Laughing with such intensity it terrified Eve, making her cry out her parents and brother's names. Their faces stared without emotion from where they lay. Eve shut her eyes and sobbed loudly as the faces of her parent's murderers grew smaller and the sounds of the train drifted away and were replaced with soft calls of seagulls and the murmurs of voices.

"It was a nightmare, just a nightmare." she whispered, wiping away a few moist tears from her cheeks as the cracked voiced whispered through her memories, sounding the word through their moist lips, _crucio._


	26. Withheld

_**Long time no update! Anyway, thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts during my absence! **_

_**xoxox**_

_**Grace**_

* * *

><p>"Eve!" yelled Fred, a mere seconds after apparating into the quiet and sleepy atmosphere of Shell Cottage. He maneuvered past the white, wooden coffee table, fast to reach the girl who had been missing for so long. His heart raced, running towards the stairwell, knowing that as he swung open the guest room door the slender figure of Eve would turn around from the window that she stared so longingly out of, her auburn framed face would light up, her cheeks would grow even more rosy, her eyes a twinkling shade of green, her chest falling up and down against the fabric of her shirt from the excitement of seeing him again. Passion, desire and longing bubbled over Fred's emotions, his hand a mere inches away from the door leading to his lovely girl, his mind focused on the picture of his girl, Eve.<p>

"Fred." said a polite voice, slipping between Fred's outstretched hand and the shinning doorknob. A gentle hand touched his own hand, softly pushing it down. "She's sleeping, let her rest." Fred looked up from the pale hand that touched his and saw the forgiving face of Fleur, her lips puckered at the creases, showing slight disapointment or sympathy, it was too hard to tell for Fred to tell admist his blur of emotion.

"Fleur, move, I have to see her." he warned her, gripping Fleur's hand violently, trying to push his way past her and towards the door that taunted him.

Fleur looked at him with shock. Her eyebrows were raised and her mouth opened with a tiny gap.

"Go downstairs, Fred." she snapped, pulling her hand out of his grasp. Her shocked eyebrows had turned motherly and hinted with withheld rage. Fred backed away and stared at his sister-in-law. Her tone was nothing that Fred had heard before. So few words had told him something was wrong, something was askew, something should be hidden and something had changed.

"Move Fleur!" he yelled louder and more forefully. His eyes narrowed at the short and fragile woman, so hungry to get to Eve.

"Excuse me!" she whispered, a stark contrast from Fred's loud tone.

"Leave Fleur." he roared, pushing her aside. Fleur's petite body crashed to the wooden floor, a loud shriek of surprise and pain emitted from her mouth, carrying down to where Bill was putting on the kettle and to where Eve was sleepily waking up.

Fred looked at her and for a second, every part of his body broke from the thought of reaching Eve and fell upon the thought of hurting Fleur. The thought of watching her suffer, of watching her cry out in pain, of seeing her suffer the same seperation that he had gone through.

"I told you to move." he whispered down to the terrified Fleur.

"Fred, what are you-" Fred grabbed the door and slammed it shut, leaning against it as Fleur tried frantically to open the door.

"Eve." he whispered under his breath.

She wasn't standing at the window but lying in the bed, covered in heavy blankets as she looked at him with wide, petrified eyes. Her hair was not what he had imagined, it had thinned and was falling out at her temples, she had lost weight and her once curvy figure stuck out at unflattering places, her eyes had lost their vivid green and were now dull and lifeless, lacking any sign of her past compassion and yearning for life. She looked like a tiny animal caught in its hiding place by a predator.

But Fred saw otherwise. Her hair was an even more vibrant auburn, almost flowing thicky from her shoulders like liquid fire. Her eyes were bright and joyful on the return of her love. Her skin was like porcelain, fragile but beautiful in all of its generous curves. She was pure bliss waiting for him.

"I've missed you." he said leaping away from the door and flinging his arms wide open. Fleur and Bill burst through the door, wands ready to protect themselves and Eve. Eve shrunk deep in the sheets and reached desperately for her wand on the bedside table.

"Stupefy!" All three defendors called at once, hitting Fred and throwing him against the bedroom wall.

There were a few seconds of silence as Eve stared unbreakingly from Fred's motionless body and Fleur and Bill exchanged nervous glances. The room was still and the only that moved was the previously undisturbed particles of dust that were now floating down onto the floor. Fred's body lay in front of them and all Fleur could think of was the look in his eyes as he read her face just before he threw her to the ground.

He was the one that was wrong. He was the one that was askew. He was the thing that should be hidden. He was the one who had changed.


	27. Withdrawn

_**When I look at the date stamp that says the last time I posted I can't help but feel ashamed! I am hoping to finish this story by the end of the summer, again sorry for the huge delay! Almost a year (OH MY!)**_

_**xoxox Grace**_

* * *

><p>"He's sick!" Mr Weasley, a usually sweet man, yelled at his son, Bill.<p>

"Look Dad, I love him, but he attacked my wife! You can see my concern then?" Bill explained, frantically gesturing towards Fleur who sat huddled against Molly as she nursed her sprained wrist.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake..." stuttered Mrs. Weasley as she stroked pieces of Fleur's silvery blonde hair.

"It was no mistake, Mum. He's completely mental." snapped an exhausted Bill.

"Bill Weasley, do not call your brother that!" barked Mr Weasley as he watched his wife's face fall from hopefulness. "May I remind you that Fleur isn't the only one who was attacked." Mr Weasley whispered, hoping that his lowered tone was unhearable by Eve.

But Eve's isolated spot on the Shell Cottage's porch did not stop her from overhearing their discussion. The bellowing sea wind only carried their voices to her ears. Each gust of wind brought the familiar smell of kept, salt and fish closer to her. It had reminded her of her old home by the shores of York, as simple hideout for her parents just before her graduation from Hogwarts. She had spent a few days there while the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione visisted. Sweet, sea-side summer days filled with bonfires that blazed over black night skies, a fiddle played furiously by Eve's father while his family and friends danced. Ron and Ginny. Harry and Hermione. George and Eve's Mother. Mr and Mrs Weasley. All danced along the sandy beach under a starry sky. Eve and Fred sat back to back, clapping and singing along to Mr. Eldridge's playing.

But she hadn't see Ginny, Ron, Hermione or Harry in months. Her parents were gone. Mr and Mrs Weasley had no time for vacations or dancing. All their times was spent worrying about children, their own and others.

All that was left was George. George who sat silently to the side of Eve. His hand wrapped tightly with her's as they both stared off to the rippling sea waves that washed over grey sand.

"I want to talk to him." breathed Eve, breaking a long silence between the two.

George turned his head and looked at Eve. His face was slapped cold and pink from the blowing wind. A small smile spread on his wind sore face.

"Were you think of your parents house on the ocean?"

Eve broke her gaze and returned a nostalgic grin to George.

"Yeah."

George patted her hand and pushed himself up from his chair.

"Do you think you can talk to him?" he asked as Eve got up from her chair and steadied her weak body on George's shoulders, her stomach churning and head spinning.

"I don't know, but what else can we do?" she said solemnly.

They snuck past the Weasleys that continued to argue. The two approached the bedroom in which Bill and Mr Weasley had laid out Fred's spell stunned body. By the creaking of floor boards, George and Eve could tell that Fred had woken up and Mr Weasley had locked him in.

George squeezed Eve's hand tightly and whispered comfortingly under his breath.

"You don't have to do this."

Eve responded with a sigh before resting her head on George's shoulder.

" I want to." she paused and let out another sigh, this time mixed with choked back tears. "He'll listen to me."

Eve lifteed her hand and palced it on the cold foor handle. Her nerves were too tired and wornout to be frightened or anxious. Instead she focused on the click of the door's lock.

"Fred-" she began to speak, before looking up from the door handle.

"-Eveline!" a woman's voice yelled. And before Eve could register what was happening, the warm fuzy feeling of fond memories from the beach home faded. Instead, violent images shot through her head.

Three Slytherin trunks sat onto of two Gryffindors. Eden's hand coming down against Eve's face. Eden, young and fresh-faced, fighting with Eve's parents. Emmery's cold body laying in a simple cypress coffin. Eugena's face standing over her bdoy, flicking her wand and whispering the scarred words, crucio.

And now those vivid memories were in front of her, her two brothers holding back Fred as Eugena sat on the edge of his bed.

"How nice to see our dearest sister!" sweetly spoke Eugena, waving her hand to Eve and George.

"She looks like shi-"

"-QUIET, Eden." barked Eugena, standing up from the bed.

"You know sister-" Eugena started to saunter towards Fred, her feat steady and confident.

"It is unfortunate that idiot Malfoy woman let you go."

Eugena traced her finger along the bed frame. Fred struggled to get free from Eden and Elden's grip.. Instead the two dug their fingers tighter into his arm. Eden locked his lips, entertained by the struggle while Elden looked disugsted in even having to touch Fred.

"You see, oh my sweet Eveline, had you stayed in our company you could have joined Mommy and Daddy and your little Emmery." she said as she began to walk towards Eve. Eve who's hands shook with fear, her legs felts weak, her body almost as if it wasn't a part of her, but something that carried her constant fears of what remained of her family.

"But that's fine." said Eugena throwing her hand up as if to say she was defeated.

"I'm sure Freddy would like to meet them." said Eugena as she stroked Fred's wisps of ginger hair. Eve felt her legs lurch forward, trying to protect Fred, who continued to struggle.

"Bye sweetest sister. This was a nice visit." The four bodies, Eugena, Elden, Eden and Fred apparated leaving behind the stunned George and Eve.

The weak Eve had felt overcome her. Her knees dropped to the floor as her body slouched in a crippled ball.

Opening her mouth to scream, Eve felt the dryness of her choked throat squeeze out one word.

"Fred."


End file.
